Ice Cream
by I'mtheBrideofBYAKUYA
Summary: "You see, Rukia is in a really big danger. We have recently found out about this, but I honestly did not think that things would go this way. I mean, Rukia has leu-, a serious disease and I thought maybe people could be a bit considerate but-" IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1: Strawberry

**A/N:** Hi there ^^ I'm making a new fanfic... Hmm... Got inspiration from a story I read at fictionpress. :D Anyways, I hope you like it. It's just some stuff I wrote down :P

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**-**Strawberry

He walked lazily as he made his way, going home after studying at the academy. Somehow, he was feeling peaceful and little bit excited. He just doesn't know why. It was a foreign feeling for him, ever since his mother died. He had always felt loneliness, anger, and disappointment. Pulling his wallet from his pocket, he counted how much money he had left. _Ah, $30.. what should I do with it? _

Walking past convenient stores and gift shops, he finally caught sight of an ice cream shop. It was the new ice cream shop that he heard most of his classmates were talking about. Even his younger sister, Yuzu, talked about it. It was rather lovely, with some glass windows and a blue door. It has a light pink roof and a white sign that says "Ice Cream". Its walls were colored a light shade of yellow. If a girl would see it, she might probably say it's cute. But Ichigo is Ichigo. He hates girly things. But it wouldn't do bad if he tried going inside, right?

So, as he continued walking, he finally came nearer and nearer to the shop until he was inside. Once you get inside the shop, it's not that girly. The walls inside were painted white, there were red chairs and brown tables. The floor was soft which was covered with a white furry carpet. It looks nice, warm and neat. Ichigo couldn't deny it. He likes this shop.

Upon reaching the counter, he was welcomed by a girl with jet-black hair, a pair of intensely beautiful violet eyes and milky-white skin. Despite her lack of height, she was one of the most beautiful persons Ichigo had known of, next to his mom.

"What would be your order, mister?" she asked with a smile on her face. Ichigo looked up at the menu, unsure of what he should choose.

"By the way, mister, we have a new flavor today. It's strawberry. Might you like that one?"

Ichigo looked at the girl, before muttering "Yes".

"Would you like it in kiddy, normal, or monster size?"

"Ah, monster size, please,"

After that, the girl turned her back, preparing a large cup with strawberry ice cream. After some while, she came back, carrying the ice cream in an almost elegant way.

"Here it is, mister. That would be uhmm.. " she looked at the cash register and said, "$5"

Ichigo got the ice cream before giving a whole $20 bill. The girl got the bill, accidentally touching Ichigo's hand. A tiny flush appeared on her face, but she tried to keep it as she said, "Thanks for buying, sir," before giving Ichigo his change. Unknown to her, Ichigo also held a tiny blush on his face, as he walked away, choosing a table not far from the counter.

He ate quietly, while some girls in the shop looked at him in awe.

"He's so hot!" he heard a girl, _must be from second or third year high school_ say as her friends try to hush her noise.

"Kuchiki Rukia! Come here at this moment!"

He looked at the counter, curious of who that Kuchiki Rukia might be. As he did, he saw the girl with black hair from the counter. "Yes!" he even heard her say before she rushed inside the kitchen.

He looked at his watch, and found out that it's fifteen minutes before dinner. His sister might probably hate her if he didn't eat dinner and his goofball of a father might think of him doing perverted things while away from home. He stood up, leaving the half-empty cup of ice cream on the table.

While walking on the road, he pondered about what happened earlier. The way the girl's hand and his touched almost felt like there was something meant for them.

"Kuchiki Rukia, huh," he whispered the name while smiling. He looked at his watch again. It read 6:25 pm.

_Crap! Only five minutes before dinner! _

And with that, he rushed home, muttering curses on the way.

* * *

**A/N: **SO, how's that? I'm planning on making it a multi-chapter. Oh, and for my other multi-chapter fanfics, I haven't updated in a long time. Please bear with me. Ideas just keep coming to my mind and I don't know which idea to use and not only that, but exams are just over two days ago, so I haven't had enough time.

Please post reviews, if you may ^-^


	2. Chapter 2: Chocolate

**A/N:** I'm back! And with me is another chapter for my fanfic :D I'm suppose to make this one something like.. a collection of one-shots... But, since I didn't get that from any of the reviews, I decided to make this one a long story (maybe).

As for NeonDreams, I appreciate your review about that part :D Next time, i'll be sure to follow what you said. I am not that professionally good in writing, so forgive me. I just write what my heart wants to, be it with lack of adjectives or not ^^

Thanks to the people who read and reviewed, Enjoy!

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**- Chocolate**

"Nee, nii-san! I never thought you can be this late! You are ten minutes late!," Yuzu pouted as he accused his older brother. She was wearing a yellow apron and her short, brown hair was tied in a bun.

"Oh, come on! It's just ten minutes! As if something would ever happen! By the way, where's goat-face?,"

As he spoke of his inquiry, a flashing figure of something, or, someone came running from the bathroom, giving a kick on Ichigo's cheek. Luckily, Ichigo saw it coming so he got himself ready from the idiot's attack.

Standing up, Ichigo's father, Isshin, told him, "Good job, son! I'm so proud of you, you're finally a big boy! And what the hell got you this late, son?,"

Ichigo could already feel his left eye twitched at his father's comment.

"Yeah, what got you this late nii-san? And why is the old man here so noisy?" Karin, Yuzu's twin, came out of her bedroom, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was all messed up and her shirt was crumpled. She must have been sleeping _peacefully_ before all the ruckus happened.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry I'm late. I just passed this ice cream shop and well.. I .. I kinda didn't notice the time," Ichigo said apologetically.

"An ice cream shop, eh?" Yuzu thought. "Oh, is it the one with the pretty lady with dark hair and cute eyes?"

"What, son?! You've got yourself a lady?!"

"Hey, hey, stop it! I met her, yeah. But that doesn't mean we're together!"

"Really? But, do you like her?" This time, it was Karin who spoke.

"Wait! Let's eat first, the food's gonna get cold!"

Ichigo sighed. He was relieved that they're out of the topic, thanks to Yuzu.

Dinner time passed by noisily with Ichigo and his dad always fighting over something, and with Yuzu shouting at them to stop while Karin gave off bad comments about them.

- - -

The next day was a normal day for Ichigo. He woke up early, ate breakfast, went to school on time. Nothing special. The classes also went on smoothly. Dull, but a bit to Ichigo's liking.

That is, until he bumped a certain someone while he was on his way home.

"Ah, sorry!" A tiny girl who was walking hurriedly gasped. The books that the girl were holding fell on the sidewalk and the girl bent forward, getting all the books back. Seeing this, Ichigo whispered "sorry" then began helping the girl. She had short, black hair and a fair skin of white. She somehow looks as delicate as a feather.

_She kinda looks like... Rukia.. Yeah, Kuchiki Rukia._

As Ichigo grabbed a red book with the title of "Working Harder", she caught hold of the girl's tiny hand, since they were both reaching for the same book. Ichigo looked at the girl as she, too, looked up at him. They were both blushing until the girl said, "Have I seen you before?"

The girl was Rukia! He should have known in the first place!

"Y-yes. I think... You're the girl from the ice cream shop? Or not?"

"Oh, yes! I remember! You were that guy yesterday. You bought strawberry ice cream right? Oh, I get it now! I now remember you because of your hair!" The girl had a smile plastered on her face as she talked.

"Is my hair really that remarkable?" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"You said something?"

"Nothing," Ichigo said as he picked up the last book.

"Thanks a lot for helping me! Uhm.. Mister-?"

"It's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo and I think you're-"

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. It's nice meeting you again!"

"Yeah," Ichigo said. The girl, who was now standing up and ready to go, surprised Ichigo as she said, "I'm glad to have met you on the way, Ichigo! Be sure to come back at the shop anytime!,"

Ichigo just stared at her as she ran away from the crowdy sidewalk.

- - -

So, Ichigo was back at the shop again. Hoping to see Rukia but he did not see any dark-haired girl there. He reached the counter and saw a busty girl with honey-orange hair smiling at him.

"What would it be, sir?" She asked.

Ichigo was about to say strawberry when the girl asked him if he was "Kurosaki Ichigo". He nodded his head and the girl handed him a monster-sized chocolate ice cream.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Oh, that's from Miss Rukia. She told me to give it to someone named Kurosaki Ichigo. The one with bright, orange hair. She said it's her treat because you helped her out,"

"Really? But, where is she?" Ichigo couldn't help it but he just want to know where Rukia is.

"It's her day off today. And I think he car that was here just a few moments ago was her brother's car. You know, she's rich and stuff but I wonder why she stopped schooling and she's working here and.."

"Inoue! Would you stop babbling? The line's getting longer!," A voice shouted from the kitchen and it sounded like it was the manager's voice.

Ichigo was about to pay but the bubbly girl stopped her before giving him a piece of scented paper, with bunnies design all over it.

"It's from Miss Rukia," she whispered. Again, he nodded his head as he made his way out of the shop.

It was a nice, quiet walk he had and he was almost done with the ice cream when he reached again for the paper from Rukia. He had kept it inside his pocket, in case it gets lost. He opened it and read something inside.

It really was from Rukia.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, _

_I'm really glad that I've met you! I hope we can get together sometimes, again ^-^. _

_And the ice cream was a sort of thank you from me. I hope you would enjoy it. It's chocolate, and I love chocolate because it's one of my favorites.  
_

_I'm sorry we didn't meet in the ice cream shop because Nii-sama picked me up for this so-called monthly "Noble Study Week"._

_Rukia _(insert a crappy drawing of a bunny here)

Ichigo smiled as he read the content of the little piece of paper. And he was sure he saw **lots **of bunnies on the paper. Even beside Rukia's name. _Heh, another chappy fan? I'm sure she would get along well with Yuzu._

* * *

**A/N: **This is kinda short, but it's longer than the first one. So, is it any good? ^^ Anyways, **I put up a poll in my profile to see which story I should finish and complete first. **Please vote! So, I can delete and discontinue one of them... And don't forget to post reviews! You don't know how happy I am when the first chapter gathered around 15 or 16 reviews! I'm jumping here and my older bro almost spanked me on the head xD Wahahahha xD Well, well, well...


	3. Chapter 3: Vanilla

**A/N:** Erhmm.. Sorry for this very, very late update. :( School has been busy (it always is!). But then, I should have updated three days ago but I was being too lazy for my own sake and was just hanging around facebook playing games. Oh well, here you go, enjoy reading his chapter!

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**- Vanilla**

Ah, another day for Ichigo. As usual, the shining rays of the sun blinded him once he opened his eyes as he was facing the window. He stretched for a while before deciding to gather his towel to take a was just glad that his room has its own bathroom since going downstairs is such a bother.

Meanwhile, Yuzu was already preparing breakfast in the kitchen. She was already in her school uniform and so is Karin. Karin is sitting on the couch, waiting for food to be served as she read her manga that has something to do with action and the protagonist with weirdly colored hair. Isshin was in the clinic doing something.

After a few minutes, Ichigo came out of the shower and put his uniform on. He checked the things inside his bags and reviewed his homework. After that, he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was lucky because he doesn't need to wait, Yuzu was done cooking.

Breakfast in the Kurosaki household had always been quiet, a big difference from when they were having dinner. Everyone one was silent and Isshin doesn't eat with them together, too busy in the clinic.

Breakfast had gone by and the three were about to go to school when a black, shiny car stopped in front of their house. The three stood in awe as they waited for whoever might came out.

A man with long, dark hair came out, carrying a petite girl. He was wearing such expensive clothes that Ichigo felt his jaw dropped onto the floor.

Eyeing he girl more carefully, he found out that she has black hair like Rukia's. She was wearing a light yellow nightdress and she looks kinda wet with blood oozing from her forehead.

Suddenly, Isshin went out of the clinic and greeted the man, calling him "Kuchiki-san".

_**Kuchiki?!**_

Ichigo remembered Rukia and went to his father when his father noticed him and said "Don't worry, son. Go to school now or yo'll be late."

"B-but," he stammered.

"Nii-chan, let's go!," Yuzu pulled Ichigo. Karin had already walked out of their lot and was on her way to school.

The man, looked at Ichigo before speaking, "So, this is your son, Isshin?"

Ichigo's father nodded before sending the man with the girl to the clinic. He can hear his father and the man speaking something like "She's so small and little" and "She bumped her head on the tub as she fainted".

Ichigo, who felt a little worried over Rukia decided to go to school, seeing Yuzu had already left.

---

The day went by slowly, as Ichigo tried to not think about Rukia. He heard the last bell rang, signalling the end of the classes. He stood up, gathering his things and started to retreat home.

While walking, he thought of passing by the ice cream shop, hoping to see if Rukia was alright. As he entered the shop, the first thing he did was look at the counter. There, he saw the bubbly girl named "Inoue" as what he remembers. He saw another girl with short, black hair who was talking to Inoue while working at the cashier.

_Where's Rukia?_ was the only thing on his mind. He only wanna see Rukia, but damn, with her height, and these two girls hovering the counter, how could he spot Rukia?

Almost losing his hope, he looked one last time when he saw a person with short stature and the same dark hair come out of the so-called kitchen. He tried to stop himself from smiling, almost laughing at his stupidity. He was glad she wasn't hurt but when he saw her turned around, he saw the bandage covering her forehead. His happiness drooped a bit before finally falling in line.

Rukia went to a table and began cleaning it up. Ichigo could only look at her from afar. Slowly, the line became longer until it was his turn to buy something.

That's when the girl with short, black hair was called in the kitchen by the manager, it seems and Rukia was to take charge of the counter.

As Rukia looked up at Ichigo, she smiled and before she could say anything, Ichigo blurted out, "What the hell happened to you!?"

The look on her face was telling him that she was shocked. Shocked and puzzled. But, regaining her composure, she asked Ichigo.

"What would be you order, sir?"

Ichigo just looked down at her, as if he was looking at some idiot.

"Oh, I know! Maybe you would like to order a vanilla ice cream?"

He just nodded in response as Rukia made a vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate sprinkles. After that, she slipped a note with the receipt and smiled again at Ichigo, sweetly whispering, "Let's talk outside later. Wait for me,"

* * *

**A/N: **So, how was it? I hope it was good enough. Not writing for a long time made my mind go numb. Really, I can't even make this chapter more interesting :/ Don't worry, I'll make this more exciting after I received 15 reviews~ And forgive me for the crappy quality of this chapter...


	4. Chapter 4: Vanilla II

**A/N:** Hi Everyone. I just want to apologize for not updating a thing for the last months. I am really, really disappointed with myself.. I'm really sorry. As I always say, school has been busier than ever. Anyways, I've got April and May for vacation! Now that made me glad :P So, here's a chapter for you. [My enthusiasm for writing fanfics kinda... drooped down so I was only able to update this one... Gomenasai :( ]

Oh well, enjoy this my dears ;] *Anyways, do you guys watch Maid-sama? Or read the manga "Kaichou wa maid-sama!"? Coz some of my friends pointed out that the main characters Usui and Misaki look like Ichigo and Rukia. :D:D

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**-Vanilla II**

_After that, she slipped a note with the receipt and smiled again at Ichigo, sweetly whispering, "Let's talk outside later. Wait for me,"_

Ichigo silently took the receipt and walked away from the cashier. He was about to take a seat on a free table he spotted at the corner of the shop but decided to just go outside and wait for Rukia. While walking, he could hear some people muttering things like "What is that guy up to? Shouting so loud.." and "My, this guy and that girl on the cashier must be having an affair" and "What did she whisper to him?! They must be going out on a date!".

He tried not to smile at the last one because at the moment he heard that, he suddenly wished of taking Rukia out on a date.

_What the heck?! We're not even in a relationship! It's just an innocent, untainted friendship!_

_**But you also wished it wasn't just a FRIENDSHIP.**_

_What are you saying?! We're just friends I tell you.. Oh great, now I'm talking to my freakin' self!_

**_That's because you know I'm right._**

_What the?! Oh please, we're too far from having a relationship more than friendship.._

_**See what I told you? You know I'm right.**_

He could've continued talking to himself if not for bumping into someone.

"Ohmp! What is ..." Ichigo said as he looked and saw a lady as tall (maybe "short" would fit much better) as Rukia and who looks exactly like her!

"Rukia?!"

The person looked up at him and Ichigo noticed that her eyes were somewhat dull compared to Rukia's beautiful orbs. Then, she smiled gently before speaking.

"Oh, do we really look alike? I'm sorry for confusing you young mister. I am Rukia's mom, Hisana."

Hisana slightly raised her right hand for a handshake but Ichigo was just looking at her.

"Uhm, what seems to be the problem?"

As if escaping from his troublesome mind, he said "Ah. I see. Nice to meet you, ma'am."

Hisana let out a quiet laugh while looking at Ichigo.

"You must be confused why I'm here. Oh well, I have to go fetch Rukia now, in case her head ache gets worse." And with that, she walked away from Ichigo and entered the shop.

_Oh wow, they are like.. twins!_

_**Talking to yourself again?**_

_God! Would you please stop replying to me?! So irritating!_

_**You're irritating too, you're answering yourself dumbo!**_

_Okay, I should REALLY stop doing this. I feel like a total idiot!_

Ichigo sighed deeply and started to walk away from the shop when he heard the door squeaked open and he turned around hoping it was Rukia. Well, it was, but she was with Hisana!

Rukia was talking to her mother and she suddenly turned around to go to Ichigo. She motioned for Ichigo to come closer so he did.

"Mom, this is Ichigo, a friend. I promised to talk to him just now. Can you wait for awhile? You can stay inside and order something."

"Oh, I see. We met earlier. He was.. a fairly good person I guess. Go talk, I'll just go talk to the manager."

Rukia nodded to Hisana before she entered the shop again. Ichigo was just standing there beside her. Again, Rukia turned to Ichigo, smiling that very cute smile of hers.

"Kurosaki-san-"

"Ichigo. You can call me Ichigo," he cut off whatever it was that Rukia was to say. He just wanted to be called his name by Rukia. Desperately wanted to.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry, Ichigo it is then. Uhm, about earlier..." her smile seemed to fade as she spoke those words. She looked down and when she looked up at Ichigo again, a soft shade of blush covered her face. "Sorry you had to see me in all that mess. I'm clumsy, right? Bumping my head on a tub and the worst of all is I got this ugly covering on my injured forehead and I really don't want you to see me in this state..."

_What is she asking sorry for? Oh God, this sounds like she's confessing or something. What the heck am I thinking!? I don't really like her that much... I should really stop thinking this way..._

Another train of thoughts entered Ichigo's mind before he had the initiative to say something.

"It's.. alright. Really, everything's fine. But I think it could have been better if you just stayed home and have a rest. You know.. I think you've been working so hard and stuff happens.. so.. "

Ichigo doesn't even know what to say next. Seeing this girl made him like this. What is wrong with him now? He never even felt having someone to like. But, as he said, "stuff happens" so maybe his feelings took a turn for this petite girl? Now he's just being cheesy.

"So?," Rukia interrupted.

"So... I think you should just go home now and take a rest!," Ichigo's kinda stammering now and his slightly red face showed that this is not the usual "cool" boy that almost all of the female population in school (and in any place) like.

For a moment, the two were looking at each other, not saying a thing.

Cold wind was passing by them and Rukia slightly shivered, much to Ichigo's worry. Then at that moment, Hisana called out to Rukia.

"Rukia, I'm done talking to the manager. My, he looks a little mysterious, wearing that hat and those wood sandals. I think I stared at him in surprise for more than a minute. But Mr. Kisuke Urahara is a nice person."

Rukia turned to her mother before telling Ichigo that she was going to leave. Ichigo said "Bye" to the two but as Hisana passed by Ichigo, he whispered something that flabbergasted him.

_"Please take good care of Rukia, always. She has a weak body that's why this morning wasn't such a good sight..."_

As if time suddenly stopped, Ichigo just stood there not doing anything. People passed by him and yet, he was still unmoving, or rather, unable to do anything. Suddenly, he felt like asking all sorts of questions about Rukia, wanting to know her deeper.

And so, the vanilla ice cream melted in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: **This is still a short chapter.. But I hope you still like it. Gomen for my poor writing skills.. My mood for writing fluctuated.. Really, really, really sorry! *bows down several times* Please accept this as my apology...

I hope you forgive me and leave a review.. TT_TT [I promise to make this as interesting as I can!]

_Now I want to jump on the last train,_  
_My feeling can't wait til tomorrow_  
-Yui, Last Train


	5. Chapter 5: Untitled

**A/N:** Heya guys. Here's a new chapter for you :) This is super short, gomen about that. But I promise I got something cooking in the next chapters! Really, really promise! So you just wait, nee? :D

You can also **give suggestions** in the review about the things that YOU wanna happen here. I might just add them up :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**- Untitled **

The heck, the heck, the heck! What was that about?!

Ichigo was so damn confused at the moment. What was the matter with Rukia's mom? Saying something like that. And just what is Ichigo fussing about? As if Rukia's a _close _friend. Or something. Geez.

_I really need to clear my mind... Why am I so interested with Rukia anyway?_

He was nearing the front of his house as he took a look at his watch. 6:38. Seems like what he just heard earlier had a a rather large impact on him. He was also walking pretty slow... So slow.

His entrance at the front gate was quiet but the sound produced from the rusty gate made the moment a lot noisier than he thinks. Suddenly, the door opened and his father was there, ready to welcome his son. Ready to welcome him with a kick.

"Ichigooooooo!!" His father shouted. Isshin was expecting his son to protect himself from the coming attack but he did not. His son was rarely like this. He might easily be annoyed, but, no. This isn't the Ichigo he knew. This one was a quiet one, someone who was deep in thought. And it was the first time he saw Ichigo like this.

So, what Isshin did next was to nudge his son teasingly. "Son, son! Are you in love? You seem to be in a deeeeeeeep thought."

Saying that, Isshin had this evil smirk on his face as if he was scheming something. Suddenly, Yuzu ran up to them asking things about love.

"Ne, Nii-chan's in love?! Wow,"

"Yah, no need to question. Just look at him," Karin countered her question with an "I-don't-care-about-anything" tone.

"Really?! But with whom!? I bet it must be Kuchiki-san's daughter! The one who was brought here this morning!"

"Why do you think so, Yuzu?" This time it was Isshin who asked. "Oh, maybe because the young man here got so worried at the lady that he won't budge though we told him to go to school already... Ne~?"

"Ugh, annoying bastard! Shut up dad. I'm going to my room," Ichigo said.

"Who cares," Karin said back.

"Ehh Karin-chan, don't be like that! Nii-chan, what about dinner?," Yuzu pouted cutely but Ichigo just turned his back and went to his room."Don't leave me any, I'm not hungry."

- - -

_Ugh, can't sleep._

_._

_._

_I really can't sleep, darn!_

Ichigo can't just sleep tonight. He.. He just can't. He badly needed someone to ask about Rukia Kuchiki. But who?

Well, he could ask his dad simply about that girl. But he thinks he cannot face the humiliation he'll get after his dad knew about him liking Rukia.

_LIKE?! _

_I.. I don't really like her.. But.. She was nice so.. _

_OWH what the heck! I think I do like her! _

He jumped off his bed and unlocked his door. He was on his way to his dad's bedroom. But otherwise decided to just go to his dad's clinic since it was only ten in the evening or so, and his dad usually sleeps some minutes before twelve.

Upon reaching the door of the clinic, he saw his father's shadow through the not-so clear glass on the door's upper part. It looks like Isshin was somewhat busy, reading a file of a patient, maybe?

- - -

_Knock, knock._

Isshin turned his head to face the door and saw his scowling son entering his clinic. It seems as if there really is something up with his son.

"What is the matter, son?" He asked the person who just entered. "Something about someone you like? Or about your studies? Hmm.."

"Uhh, dad-" Ichigo started but was cut off immediately by Isshin saying "Oh! I guess it's the former then," while laughing slightly.

"Dad! Uhh, just listen to me first..."

"Well, go on. We don't have all night to talk, y'know,"

"So, you're a pretty famous doctor here.. And many known people have been here to be treated by you.. It's just that.. It's.. ," by this time Ichigo was scratching his bright head in annoyance, thinking of words to say. Apparently, Isshin is already getting impatient since his son rarely to never talks this way.

"What the heck is it Ichigo?! Speak properly! Else I'm gonna kick you on the face!," he said rather proudly and his son just let his jaw hang open upon hearing his idiotic dad say something stupid.

Even so, Ichigo just decided to ask his dad, mustering all he can to just **ask** Isshin about a certain girl.

"Well, what I was saying was... Do you know anything about.. About.. "

_Oh come on, I need to say it now! It's just a freakin' name, nothing wrong with that! Dammit!_

"About~?," Again, Isshin decided to cut off whatever Ichigo is to say, and it pisses Ichigo like hell when someone does that to him. And Isshin fairly knew about Ichigo's irritated response when someone does it.

"Shut up dad! I'm not yet done! I was saying.. Could you tell me all the things you know about.. About.. Ugh, about Kuchiki Rukia!"

Isshin's eyes suddenly glinted after hearing his son say the name. A girl's name!

"And what of it, Ichigo? You like her, eh?," Suddenly, he was poking his son's side teasingly, making Ichigo all the more annoyed.

"No! It's.. far from that. But hey! You haven't answered me yet!"

"Ohohoh~ sorry. I was getting excited at once! Oh well, I do know her. Why are you so interested with my patient?"

By this time, Isshin went to open a near cabinet full of folders with different surnames printed on them. He was searching something.

"I am. So what of it? Come on dad! Just tell me!"

"There, there, son. Here's her folder, go read it if you want, but be sure to return it to me tomorrow morning. Understood?"

With that, Isshin threw a white folder to Ichigo and in front of it was the printed name, "Kuchiki, Rukia". Ichigo caught the thing before it fell to the floor and muttered a short thanks to his dad before hurrying to go back to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh well, that's the latest chapter.. For now :D Ohh~ Finally I've managed to get back my head in writing something interesting, or so I think. I am recently reading "Wuhtering Heights" by Emily Bronte? Or was it Charlotte Bronte? LOL. Too lazy to search. But I think it's by Emily Bronte, and Jane Eyre was written by Charlotte Bronte? :))

Oh well, hope you enjoyed reading this! Thanks to the people who posted reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! You are the best! Just made me feel happy to know that there are some people who thinks this is worth reading. Oh well, I'm off. Bye bye! Be sure to post reviews, alright? Love yah all!


	6. Chapter 6: Rocky Road

**A/N: Hey there! I was suppose to write this chapter the other, other, other, other day and post it on that same day but my mood was... spoiled. Freakin' laptop suddenly shut down and won't turn on properly! And, well, I can't sort out my thoughts when I'm in a bad mood.. Hehehe.. And I guess I practice procrastination a bit too much so I updated this so late!**

**Forgive me! **

**And, enjoy this one. :) Arigatou to those who spent their time reading and posting reviews to this. I appreciate you so much!**

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**- Rocky Road**

Thanks to his father, Ichigo finally had something that will lead him to know more about Rukia. The folder he was holding, _This is it,_he thought. His heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. He is getting sweaty by now, and his mind is about to go haywire.

He should **really **be asleep by now. It was almost twelve anyway, and around this time, his dad was the only one who is supposed to be awake. He desperately wanted to open the folder. He desperately wanted to know what is the matter with Rukia. He desperately wanted to ...

_This is bad. If I want to know something, I should not be sneaking into things like this._

_**Oh, and? You will ask her directly? You can't even talk to her properly.**_

_Yeah, dammit. But, this is wrong! I should just ask her... _

_**As if she'll know what you did. Go on, open the folder and see what's inside. **_

_But.. This is freakin' wrong! Maybe she'd get mad if she knew I did this. Ugh! Where the heck are my manners?! Damn. And why did Dad even agree to this?!_

_**Oh, I didn't know you have... uhh, manners.**_

_Oh damn you, too brain! You're making things worse._

He laid down the folder on the table beside his bed. He decided not to look at the files. If he wanted to know something, he should just go ask the person directly. Even so, he decided to just take a little sneak onto the files. He turned the folder cover just a tiny bit, seeing a 2x2 photo of a smiling Rukia.

Oh, how he wanted to see it again. How he wanted to see what other things are written there. How he wanted to see her picture again.

The next day, Ichigo woke up a little earlier than usual. He silently strode through the stairs to his father's clinic and returned the folder containing Rukia's medical files.

Then, he went back to his bedroom to take a bath in his room's bathroom. It was still early, an hour before the siblings had to leave for school, thirty minutes before Yuzu and Karin would wake up. He should have returned to his bed to take a nap, but he was worried he might sleep 'til noon.

So, what he did next is something stupid. He spent forty-five minutes musing about things inside his bathroom instead of taking a bath. Instead of taking a bath. He was standing inside the bathroom that long, not doing anything but staring at the white, tiled wall thinking of.... Oh, wait. Is he even thinking?

Suddenly, he heard someone banging his door.

"Onii-chan! Come out, you need to eat breakfast! We still have to go to school.." The voice of Yuzu rang into his ears. And that's it. He managed to say a loud "Yeah, I'll be out in a second." After that, he took his fastest bath of three minutes and hurriedly put on his school uniform. He went down to the kitchen only to see Yuzu finished washing the dishes while Yuzu thanked her for the lunch she prepared.

No more breakfast for Ichigo. He put on his usual scowl before grabbing his lunch box from the table and went outside. Then, the three walked on the way to school.

It was a really boring school day for Ichigo. He just wanted the classes to finish so that he could go to the ice cream shop where Rukia works. He really wanted to know her. He really wanted to know her **better**. And besides, he needed sometime away from Keigo, his classmate who always had the nerve to make him mad. And there was also Chad and Uryuu. Chad is nice. It's just that he is really quiet and only talks when he is asked or when he finds it necessary to talk. Out of Ichigo's closest friends, he like Chad the most. And there's Uryuu, a real smartass but Ichigo can't blame him for that. He is really smart but there are just some times when he speaks too much of a simple thing. But other than that, he is a really helpful person. And... He's a little girly.

It was the last subject before lunch time and almost everyone's looking up at the clock on the wall, wishing for the time to go faster. Many students really hate Mayuri Kurotsuchi-sensei. Well, it's no one's fault that he is really creepy, it's just that students doesn't feel that comfortable around him. And with that scary mask he always put on.. No one really bothered knowing how he really looks like. Just seeing his eyes is enough of a reason for him to be... creepy.

_Once, Keigo, who was a real playboy bought a bouquet of flowers to give to Kurotsuchi-sensei's daughter, Nemu who was studying at the classroom next to their's. Everyone thought that Mayuri would not be arriving, since he is already half an hour late to class so Keigo sprang up from his seat and decided to go to the next room. When he opened the door, there stood Mayuri, who was giving him a look saying "Dare to move and you're gone". Keigo stood there, not doing anything. He felt as if he can't move._

_"What's this about, Asano-kun?" Mayuri spoke, giving him a creepy smile that reached his ears. "What are those flowers for?"_

_"U-Uhh.. Sensei... Our, our class b-bought this for ... for you! Uhh.. Uhh, we h-hope you like it! I-it's for being a r-really nice teacher!," after Keigo's terrible speech, he handed Mayuri the flowers, before returning to his seat. Mayuri looked at each and every student from the class. Almost everyone was trembling from fright._

_"This is really nice, everyone! Thanks, thanks. I really appreciate it. This is a really nice present. And everyone of you are... really nice specimen.. I mean, students." _

_"And you are a maggot-infested string bean," Ichigo muttered dully. But this didn't go unnoticed by the teacher. _

_"What was that Kurosaki-kun?,"_

_Everyone turned their heads to Ichigo's direction while Ichigo quickly thought of something to say. _

_"I said, you are a magnificent human being, Sensei." _

_Ichigo really regretted saying that. He never thought of the teacher as anywhere near magnificent. _

Right now, everyone was sitting properly on their seats, waiting for the said teacher to come. When a voice came over the P.A. system and everyone heard principal Yamamoto announcing that everyone could go home since there was a meeting held for all the teachers.

Everyone felt happy and relieved, even Ichigo. That means he could go to the shop and talk to Rukia. Then he heard Keigo asking him if he wanted to have fun with him and visit some pubs. He rejected the offer as he left the classroom, rushing. Chad and Ishida looked at each other, as if silently agreeing upon something.

So, here he was again. In front of the ice cream shop. He entered the shop and looked for Rukia. He looked for her all around the shop when he spotted her, taking some orders from a bunch of guys. Somewhere near them, Ichigo saw an unoccupied seat and decided to sit there. Rukia did not seem to notice him, as she was busy taking the orders.

That was when Ichigo heard the conversation.

"Hey, she's pretty, right?," a voice that sounded like a monkey was heard. "Wanna go out with us?"

"Yeah, c'mon. It'll be a fun, fun night for all of us." another voice was heard. This time, it sounded like a donkey with a sore throat.

Then, he heard Rukia say, "I'm sorry sir, but this is an ice cream shop, not a place to pick up.. girls." It sounded as if Rukia's getting annoyed.

"What the heck!? No one ever dared to put down our offer of date!"

"We don't care what shop this is. You better go with us, you know!"

"I am really sorry but I do not go out with uneducated guys like you," Rukia calmly replied.

The leader of the guys suddenly stood up, pulling Rukia, before making her lie on the table. "Now, you listen here, bitch! When we said we wanna take you out, you are gonna say "YES" "

Rukia glared at the guy. "I don't care who you are. Get off of me! You horrible piece of shit!"

It was the first time Ichigo heard Rukia speak like this. It made him glad to know that Rukia can't be taken for granted.

"Fuck it! You are making me mad, woman! Mmph-"

Ichigo stood up to look around when he saw the leader of the boys lying on the floor, holding his stomach. Rukia was standing in front of the other guys. Then, the other guys decided to move and punch Rukia when Ichigo came to the scene.

"Dammit, stop this!" He said as he kicked a guy on his knee then giving another one a punch on the face. Rukia was shocked to see Ichigo at this time. He usually comes around five to six in the evening.

"Tsk, tsk. Trying to scare away the customers?" A guy wearing a striped hat and clogs went to them. His hat, along with his front hair, covers his eyes. He was also holding a rod. "Who's gonna pay for the damages on my floor and on my table?"

Rukia tried to reason out to the manager of the shop. Using a sweet voice, she said, "Urahara-san! It's these three guys' fault. They.. they tried to scare me! They were going to take me out by force! And.. And, this guy here," she pulled Ichigo near her. "He saved me from those bad guys!"

Urahara looked at the three guys on the floor daring them to move. "So, they're at fault, eh?" He slapped one guy on his cheek with his rod before saying, "Don't you ever come back here anymore. Else, I'm gonna call the police to take you away! Now, scram!"

The three boys stood up and ran out of the shop. Urahara turned to look at Ichigo before saying, "Why, Rukia-chan, you never told me you had a... boyfriend." With that, he gave Ichigo a smile. But Ichigo didn't know what to take of it. He didn't know if Urahara is saying it and smiling in a nice way or not.

Rukia blushed at the manager's comment and so did Ichigo. "N-no, it's not like that! He's just a.. uhm, a friend," she smiled at Ichigo after saying this. The manager managed a sly grin on his face. "Whatever you say, Kuchiki-san. Denying won't take you anywhere, heh." Then, Urahara left the two, with Rukia somewhat fidgeting and Ichigo standing beside her, still blushing.

She looked up at Ichigo to thank him but he was looking the other way. "Uh, Ichigo, thanks for helping me out.. Though I think I can save myself anytime," she let out a small laugh.

"What?! I was helping you out, you know!," he raised his hand to point at Rukia and noticed that he was still holding Rukia's hand. He looked at his hand then to Rukia.

"Oh, sorry! Haha, I should have let go off you already," Rukia apologized. Ichigo blushed more, if it was possible then turned around to get back to his seat. Rukia followed him and after Ichigo was sitting comfortable, she pulled out a small pad and a pen with a rabbit's head on its upper tip.

"What would be your order, Ichigo?"

Before he could answer, Rukia spoke again. "Oh, by the way! You haven't even sent me a message once! Didn't you remember I _gave_ you my phone number?"

Ichigo stared at her. "What?"

"My number! I gave it to you. Remember when I told you we'd talk outside, there was another paper along with the receipt! But we didn't have the chance to talk properly 'cause my mom came for me. So..."

Oh! Yes, he remembered. That was when he pulled out his wallet, and looked for the receipt. He found it, along with some pieces of useless paper he kept in his wallet. There really was another paper attached to it! And written there was a set of numbers. It was Rukia's number. How could he forget it!? How could he not notice it in the first place?! Again, he looked at Rukia only to be found that she was gone, and was gathering someone else's orders at a table two feet away from him.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Whew. Finally. I am done with this. I am starting to write the next chapter so maybe I could post chapter 7 tomorrow. ;] **

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This was one of the hardest chapter I've written. I wanted to add up what Rukia's sickness was but if I wrote it here, it would be too long. So I just cut it up and will post it in the next chapter. Thanks again to those who read! **

**Post a review please? It will make me happy :) **


	7. Chapter 7: Rocky Road II

**A/N: As promised, I posted this today! :) I should have posted it earlier [maybe this morning or afternoon] but I kinda got hooked on reading the manga "Dengeki Daisy". I am planning to make a fanfic about Byakuya x Rukia or maybe Ichigo x Rukia based on that. What do you think? :P**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I am also planning to make this fanfic interesting, thanks to Byakuya-sama for those words of advice! :) I'll try my best to make this better. And you are really cute, you know that? :D:D **

*** Would anyone of you happen to like suspense? :O Haha~ **

**Oh, another thing. I re-read my previous chapters. And guess what? I made a really big mistake. T_T In chapter II, it was written that Byakuya is Rukia's brother. -.- That's what Orihime said. And then in chapter IV, Hisana is Rukia's mother. What should I do? Byakuya's too old to be Hisana's son, don't you think? Ugh. But I guess I can think of something else. Hehehe.. **

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**- Rocky Road II**

Now what?, Ichigo asked himself. Things are getting embarrassing between them. Between Ichigo and Rukia.

He silently scratched the back of his head while sighing. He patiently waited for Rukia to return when he saw her enter the shop's kitchen.

_Darn! Now I won't have the chance to talk to her!_

_**That's coz you're stupid. **_

_Shut up._

He tried to look away from the kitchen. That's when a girl with too much breast size and long hair came to him. He remembered the girl. _Inoue, is it? Ahh.. Inoue Orihime. _

"Kurosaki-kun!," she waved shyly. "Uhm, Sorry, Kuchiki-san was called in the kitchen. What's your order?"

He didn't really feel like ordering. Unless it was Rukia, he would've ordered anything she suggested.

"Uhh, I am not really gonna order something... "

"Oh, is that so Kurosaki-kun? I see. You must be waiting for Kuchiki-san. Are you going out on a date? You know everyone's been rumoring about you and her.. Hmm.. I wish you all the best! And..-"

"Orihime! Ishida's already here!" The girl with short, dark hair from before called her, instantly cutting off what she is going to say. It was the girl named Tatsuki Arisawa. Ichigo turned to the source of the voice and there it is, he saw his classmate, his close friend. His amber eyes went larger at the sight of his friend wearing a black, lone-sleeved shirt with a tie and slacks to go with it. It was the first time Ichigo saw him wear something else aside from the school uniform. _Is he dating this girl or something? The bastard never told me.. _

She turned around smiling happily.

She was about to go when she told Ichigo, "Sorry Kurosaki-san, I gotta go. I hope it won't get long for Rukia to come back."

Orihime ran to the counter to thank Tatsuki for telling her. It looked as if Tatsuki's reminding her to stop chatting with the customers or else she might scare them away. She apologized while smiling and told Ishida to wait for a while since she still needs to change her work clothes.

Ichigo saw Ishida looking for a table that is unoccupied. There were still more tables unoccupied but Ishida strode to Ichigo's direction, finally sitting in front of him.

"Hey," he heard Ishida say.

"Oi, you never told me you're dating anyone!"

"It's not my fault you've been an airhead these past few days, you won't even listen to what we're talking about during free hours at school."

"What the heck?!"

"Oh, sorry. You've always been an airhead so.."

"Shut up four eyes! But I can't believe that girl really.. fell for you," Ichigo smirked.

"Damn you Kurosaki, I am not that ugly!"

Ichigo let out a short, muffled laugh. Ishida stood up, touching the rim of his glasses. How Ichigo hated seeing him do that. He gave out a not-so-loud snort so that just Ishida would hear. Ishida glared at him before speaking, "Ah, I guess I have to go. You see, _my date_ is ready."

Ichigo let out another snort. Why does he even need to stress "my date"? Ichigo can just have as many dates as he wanted, but no one ever perked up her interest. Well, this Kuchiki girl is an exception though. Why the heck would he stay for more than half an hour inside the bathroom doing nothing? And why does his mind always drift off to this girl?

He eyed the pair as they left the shop. And, here he was. Still waiting for Rukia.

_I really feel like an idiot. I think someone's watching me._

**_......_**

"Now look at that young... brat. Heh, he still waiting there! And how dare he not order something. This is a place for eating, not for loitering. Hmmm," Urahara mused to himself. He was currently peeking over the counter to see Ichigo. He felt amused and disturbed at the same time by his presence, though.

He thought of something. "Ah, I know!"

"Hey, Urahara-san! What the heck are you doing there?," Tatsuki asked him. "You might freak out the customers! Geez.."

He tilted his head to look at Tatsuki before giving her a loud "SHHHH!".

"You are really weird, you know that!"

This time, it was really loud and almost everyone turned to look at them. Even Ichigo. _Tatsuki sure is a loud person. _

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Urahara sighed in defeat. He stood up to go not after calling for Rukia. "**Kuchiki-san!**,"

At this, Ichigo suddenly looked at the counter while Urahara snickered at his reaction.

Rukia ran to the manager, managing a simple "Why?". Urahara pointed to Ichigo's direction using his cane. Rukia almost blushed at this when Urahara whispered something to her before ruffling her hair a bit. Ichigo even saw Rukia smile after this. Then he saw Rukia enter a different door. When she came out, she was not wearing her work clothes anymore. She was wearing a simple, sleeveless, white dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of yellow sandals. She was also holding a brown paper bag.

Ichigo thought that she really looked good.

She went over to Ichigo.

"Uhh.." Ichigo started.

"No need to say anything, come on, let's go somewhere else," Rukia brightly smiled.

**_......_**

The two were at the park by now. It was still too early for Ichigo to go home. Besides, they have half-day classes today, didn't they?

Ichigo felt quite happy at this moment but he felt more uneasy than happy. Who wouldn't? If you were in his position, with a really... pretty lady with you in a public place, but neither of you would talk, how would you feel?

Rukia pulled him to a nearby bench to sit since they have been walking, doing nothing but walking for the past fifteen minutes. She laid down the paper bag on the bench while the two seated themselves quietly. And awkwardly.

_Think of something! You know I have to talk... _

"Nee, Ichigo, you've been really quiet, you know," Rukia suddenly spoke. The air of tension was suddenly gone and Ichigo thought of something to say. But Rukia spoke again.

"You know, the people at the shop.. They've been telling me that I'm the reason you come to the shop. But I don't believe them." She let out a short laugh.

Ichigo stared at her. "I-I see. Does that.. Uhh, make you feel... uncomfortable? I'd stop going then!"

"NO!" Rukia stood up. Then she sat again. "I mean, no. Err.. Really, it's fine. I don't even care about what others say."

"Ah, "

_**PAK!**_

He felt his back was somewhat hurt. "What the heck is up with that response?! You're weird you know!" Rukia slapped him on the back again.

"Eh?! What the-?!"

"You know what, you should talk more! You even had that scowl on your face! If you smile once in a while you'd look good, you know."

"Why does it even bother you whether I am scowling or not!"

Rukia looked at him. "Well, it's nothing. It just irritates me when I see people with expressions like that. Hmm.. Mind telling me why you're scowling?"

"It's none of your business anyway. Why would I even tell my problems to a short, A-cup girl?"

Rukia turned red before hitting Ichigo on his head. Then, she silently fumed, not talking to him.

It was a moment of silence before Ichigo said another word.

"Hey, I was just kidding you know.. Besides, even if I tell you, you can't relate to it... "

Rukia thought for a minute. "Well, you can just tell me anytime you want. It's ok, I wasn't even forcing you to tell me! And how dare you insult my body shape you pervert!"

"What?! I am not a pervert!"

Rukia laughed. "Then how'd you know my breast size if you haven't been checking me out?"

"AH! I am not a pervert, okay!?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Then the both of them laughed together. It was the first time Rukia saw Ichigo laugh. Well, he's always scowling, right?

"See, you look good when you're happy," Rukia commented.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "I've never been happy ever since my mom... died."

"Who died? Uhm, tell me if you want. If not, that's fine," Rukia smiled at him.

"No need hiding stuff now. Well, my... My mom died. And it was clearly my fault."

"How come?"

"Well, I was only about seven that time, and.. It was raining. It was raining hard and my mom and I were caught in the rain. She bought me a ball that time, and I was really happy. We were waiting for a taxi while my mom held the umbrella for the both of us. And.. Uhh.. I was playing with the ball, letting it bounce until it bounced to the road. I ran after it then ..."

Rukia looked at him questionably. "Go on.. Continue."

"Then, I heard my mom shout my name. I crossed the street not minding her. Then I heard a screeching noise and when I turned around to look, my mom was hit by a truck. I was on the other side of the road with my ball and it was a really frightening sight to see that much blood... I think I fainted after that. When I woke up, I was at the hospital and my dad was there. He was crying solemnly, and when I asked him what happened, he retold everything. And what shocked me the most was... Was that my mom is dead on arrival. It was my fault." Ichigo's face scrunched in agony as he remembered the things his dad told him.

"My mom was the best person I've ever had, and I was the reason that she died. I was the reason for my dad's tears. I caused it all because of my carelessness." Ichigo felt like crying and Rukia noticed the change in his mood.

"Know what? You can cry on me if you want," she said. "And just so you know, I understand what happened. I don't think it's your fault, though. Mothers are just like that when it comes to their children's safety. They'd do anything. I even remember the time when my mom cried and cried because of my situation. "

Ichigo stared at Rukia again. "Your situation? What about it?"

"Ahh, it's about my.. uh.. My sickness. I'm sick you know. And the doctors, I think they already know when I am about to.. You know, leave this world." She looked down as she opened and closed her hands.

"I guess, it's your time to tell me something," Ichigo told her.

"Don't order me around, strawberry," she smirked.

Before Ichigo could say something.. violent, Rukia asked him. "Do you remember the time when I had that ugly injury on my forehead? Coz I bump my head on the bath tub?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, my mom told me it's because of my disease. But she also told me not to worry."

"Oh? Go on, tell me more."

"Heh, you really wanna know it, huh? You wanna become a doctor like your dad?" She laughed again. "Anyways, I don't even know what caused my to have it... I remember that time, it was the day when we went to visit Kaien-dono's... grave. Well, I was really-"

"Who's Kaien-dono?" Ichigo cut her off with a questioning gaze.

"Err, well, he's a nice guy. Sort of like my.. crush or something. He was my teacher. He taught me lots of things at home.. Err, you see, I'm just home studying.. And well, I really like him," Rukia fidgeted. "But he has a wife. And her wife was.. A woman I look up to."

"Ah, but what's with the grave? You mean to say he's dead?"

"Yes, idiot. He's dead. Got it? He died because he was shot by an unknown man, but I guess that man was sent by their family rival. But there's no proof..."

"Ahh."

"Well, I'll continue then, all right? We went to visit his grave when my mom suddenly asked me if I'm alright. I said I was just a little bit tired. For days, she'd been asking me what seemed to be the problem. I always tell her nothing's wrong and then after some days, she said that she might be wrong but I look as pale as a ghost. Then she decided to call some doctors and they ordered blood work. The next day, the doctors called our house telling my mom that we need to get to the office right away. I already knew that it might be bad news. A doctor came and told us that my blood work came back and that my blood level was really low. And.. Well, my mom almost panicked and she sent me to the hospital with a servant."

Rukia sighed before she continued.

"When we arrived at the hospital, there was already a room ready for me... Then.. They did some tests and it came out that I had.. Leukemia. It was really troublesome. I went through lots of tests and many pints of blood.. And I was confined to the hospital for a month. It was a really long time. I was just glad to escape the house from my new terror teacher, since mom found a replacement for Kaien-dono. Until now, I am being treated with chemotherapy. Every month, I stayed at the hospital for five days just because of that chemotherapy...

Some doctors asked me last time how I was able to work, even get up out of bed when I had such a serious illness.. Well, I don't know either. And last month, while at the hospital, I overheard my mom and a doctor talking. I heard something like my life's gonna be over after a year. I-I cried when I heard that. It was a really scary thing, for your death to have been verified already. And you know what, I really wanna do more things. I don't wanna die sadly.."

Ichigo heard her sniff and instinctively held her against him. She was crying. She was crying her heart out. Because she knew, she found a friend she can confide with everything she knows.

In between those tears, she managed a small smile, thinking how lucky she was to have Ichigo beside her.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: *Sigh* So, that's it. Rukia has leukemia. xC Well, that part is really necessary for me to pull through the story. So, forgive me if you find anything bad with her having leukemia. I promise that this is a push through for the next events that are going to happen. **

**Me: Nee, Rukia-chan, how come you like Ichigo already? Coz I think he seems like a pervert too.**

**Rukia: Why the heck are you asking me!? You wrote it, and you are asking me?! Anyways, Ichigo's not a pervert! Uhm, I guess he is just ... an interesting person. No malice to that!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. You won't know what will happen next, though. *evil smirk***

**Rukia: *glare***

**Thanks a lot to the people who posted reviews. :) And I want to apologize to 1290r5 for not making this chapter's title as Cookies and Cream. Don't worry, I'll make a chapter with that title soon. ^_^**

**I hope more reviews will come. Hehehe..~ Thanks for reading and please post a review, too :) Review = love :D **


	8. Chapter 8: Cookies N' Cream

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for posting this late. Hahha.. I am a lazy bum... Really. =.= **

**Oh, this chapter's title was dedicated to 1290r5. :D I don't wanna be tortured because that means no more sightseeing of my beloved Byakuya's picture. So here it is :D **

**I hope you guys enjoy it! **

* * *

**ICE CREAM**

**- Cookies n' Cream**

_"Ma'am, I overheard the lady talking to an orange-head delinquent, or so he seems like one," a man with long hair tied up hidden in the shadows spoke. _

_"Tell me, what did you hear from her?," it was a woman with short hair sitting comfortably on a chair behind a large desk, with her arms on her chest who talked._

_"She was talking about herself, her disease, moreover. And it seems like she said a lot about it. She even told the delinquent that she already knew when her life's going to be over. And after that-"_

_"I see, I see. So she knows, huh? What did the guy do after that?"_

_"I was getting to that, Ma'am." The woman slightly twitched her right eye. "The lady cried in fits, and the guy embraced her." _

___"Ah~ That's fine." The woman smiled._

_The skies suddenly darkened, making the already shadowed room, darker. _

_They both looked at the window, seeing black clouds. _

_"Ma'am, it's going to rain."_

_"I know, I'm not an idiot."_

_"Would you want me to take her-"_

_"No need. This weather is good. Just good."_

___**......**_

Suddenly, it rained. Soaking two people who found comfort within each other's arms.

Ichigo looked up. "Ah, it's raining. C'mon, we gotta find a better place, Rukia."

Rukia nodded before standing up. They walked until they reached the nearest place that would keep them dry, or at least, not that wet. It was behind an abandoned house. The house looked old and the back looked a little torn, with just a roof and some poles as the roof's stand. Upon reaching the place, Ichigo removed his dark-blue blazer, which was a very important part of his school uniform. It was really wet so who cares if it's important, anyway. Underneath it, he was still wearing a white shirt. It was soaked, too but Ichigo didn't mind. He wouldn't try removing it in front of a girl.

The refined, muscular build of his upper body was easily seen through it, since his undershirt was _really _wet.

_He had a six-pack! _

Rukia felt like a pervert, thinking about that. _Why was I even thinking about that? It's not as if I haven't seen one before.. _She blushed. _Alright, alright! I haven't seen one before, and it's the first time I've seen it! I never thought it would be a... a... A nice sight! _

She cupped her flushed face with both her hands, turning around so Ichigo won't see. She was in a sitting position as she cupped her face, hiding them on her legs, as hard as she could.

Of course, she was also wet. Her lower rear was leaving impressions on her dress. And on that position, _That looks nice. I just wanna touch it... Really... _

Ichigo mentally slapped his face as he tried to get rid of the thought. He looked away from the sight but his thoughts won't leave him.

_She really looks good. Dammit I wanna try touching her... more. _

_**Pervert. We all know you are, stop pretending you're not.**_

_I am not! I am just a normal teen-aged boy! And.. uhh.. That's just how I think. Besides! I am not even doing anything bad! _

"Ichigo."

He looked at Rukia seeing her on the same position. "Would you mind turning around, please? I, uhh, I'll just do something."

He looked at her back in confusion but answered anyway. "Yeah, it's fine." _Maybe she's gonna do.... err.. Bad thought! Stop it!_

Rukia stood up and took her paper bag. Inside were her working clothes. She's glad they were not that wet. She could change her clothes. Besides, no one would see her. They were behind a creepy house, unless Ichigo decided to look at her.

Ichigo heard the scuffling of things from behind and tried so hard not to look. Besides, Rukia would eventually lose her trust in him if he did.

On the other hand, Rukia took off her dress, leaving her in her undergarments. Her white bra has ruffles on them while her underwear was pink, with prints of Chappy the Rabbit on it. She reached for her working clothes, which was a pink, sleeveless top and red shorts that reached about an inch above her knees.

The rain stopped. Ichigo looked up at the sky again. It was still dark, though. It must have been dusk already.

"Hey Rukia, the rain's stopped," and as he said that, he turned around and saw Rukia wearing a pink, sleeveless top and pink panties with prints of bunnies all over it.

Rukia turned to look at him and her eyes almost grew twice the normal size. "**IDIOT! **I told you not to look! I hate you!" And with that, Ichigo was met by an unexpected (or expected? ;] ) punch on his left cheek.

For a moment there, Ichigo's eyes almost glinted with happiness but that ended really fast because he knew he will be punched or so. And for the first time, his instinct was right.

He rubbed his sore cheek as he turned around again, almost pouting. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I mean, I was just happy because the rain's stopped..." _Oh damn, she can be really strong despite her appearance!_

Rukia finally had her shorts on so she told Ichigo that he can already turn around even though her face is quite red.

"S-So, Ichigo, maybe we can go back now?"

"Ah, I guess."

Silence.

The two walked along the street side with Rukia occasionally looking at the cars passing by, hoping that it was his cousin's car. The silence was killing her, and she felt like she needed to brighten up the mood.

"Hey, Ichigo, where are we really going?" She looked up at him as she asked.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he answered, "To the shop. The Ice Cream Shop of that weird, old, man."

Rukia nodded. "Ah."

The two heard a screeching sound and Ichigo saw a speeding car hurrying up to their direction. His soft, amber eyes showed his shock.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Yeah. I know. Crappy ending. -.- My head is going blank for the moment. I need to freshen up.. I need motivation! I need more pics of my Byakuya~ o(-.-)o **

***Sigh*. Post reviews, please? I really need to re-edit this. Ja, gotta sleep. Will be going somewhere tomorrow. And I feel like I'm gonna get shoouted at again for sleeping so late. **


	9. Chapter 9: Cookies n' Cream II

**A/N: YOH! I'm back :D Here's Chapter 9. Still dedicated to 1290r5! You don't know how much your review made me go like this: O_O **

**I was terribly shocked! Hahaha xD I know I'm slow! No need to tell it to my face! T_T LOL Anyways, I won't be the bride of you! I'm forever Byaku's :P **

**Alright, I'm getting crazier by the moment. I better stop xD **

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Ice Cream**

**- Cookies n' Cream II**

A pair of violet orbs scanned the area. Eyebrows furrowed in shock, confusion and _guilt. _Tears flowed at the sight before her.

Ichigo lied on the cold pavement of the street, with his eyes closed and a scowl, and with the upper-left side of his forehead bleeding.

Rukia rushed to Ichigo's side, wondering what the heck she should do now. Luckily, a woman passed by. She has a tanned skin and long, dark violet hair that is fixed into a single ponytail. The woman moved closer to Rukia, asking her what had happened and offered her help.

Rukia tried to hold Ichigo but the woman told her not to. "No, don't move him. His head's been hit, better call the ambulance." With that said, the woman reached for her cellphone and dialed a set of numbers.

A lot of people were already gathering around them. A group of police men came to investigate, asking them what had occurred. Rukia tried to answer them as fast as she can, while trying hard to make her words coherent and clear.

Her heart was pounding fast, she felt like the people around her already heard the sound.

Moments later, an ambulance' siren was heard. The people managed to give space for the scurrying ambulance and some medics carried Ichigo using a stretcher and brought him inside the vehicle, asking Rukia and the woman to go with them.

Rukia would not stop crying. She could not.

**.......**

"Excuse me, the results?", the tanned woman asked a nurse politely.

"Ah, Miss Shihoin, they are currently examining him. Please wait for a bit longer," the nurse bowed and walked away.

She sighed and took back her seat beside Rukia. She was currently sleeping. After arriving at the hospital, Rukia thanked the woman and asked for her name, which was Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi told Rukia to rest for a while since it must have been a kind of traumatic experience for her, and it won't do her any good if she won't get a little rest.

Yoruichi looked up and saw a figure walking towards them. She knew this person somewhere.

"Where's my son?" he asked Yoruichi. Ah, so she knew, it was Isshin Kurosaki.

"Don't be so noisy, Isshin. They are currently examining your... son,"

She wondered how his son got a really bright hair color but she did not bother asking since it might sound impolite and awkward. She was gone for almost twenty years so it's no surprise for her to see anything different when she came back.

"Tell me what happened, Yoruichi." She sighed and retold Rukia's tale of what had happened earlier. After that, she looked at the sleeping girl as if trying to point her out while saying, "This is her, the girl. Rukia Kuchiki."

Isshin finally took his seat quietly, waiting for the results. Rukia woke up a moment after that, looking around, trying to remember where she was. _The hospital.... Ichigo! _She looked at Yoruichi.

"How's Ichigo?" Yoruichi was about to answer her when she saw a man looking at her.

"You're Rukia, right? I'm Ichigo's father," Rukia's eyes widened at the sudden introduction. She stood up and tried to bow as low as she can, asking for forgiveness.

"I-I'm really sorry about this, Kurosaki-san." Then she felt tears welling up again.

"Stand up Kuchiki-chan. It's fine. I'm just worried about the effect this would take on Ichigo. And I already knew what happened, it's not your fault."

She stood up and took back her seat as she tried her hardest not to cry again. _Don't, don't, don't! He will be fine!_

A nurse came out of one of the hospital rooms. "Excuse me, you're with Kurosaki-san, right?"

The three stood up and nodded. "Kurosaki-san was transferred to a room. The doctor is going to explain his situation, please come this way."

They followed her to another room and listened to the doctor.

"This is his condition, as of now. Because of the blow he took, his skull was fractured. There is cerebral contusion, epidural hematoma as well as subdural hematoma but he shows no alarming symptoms. He has a concussion which is quite severe. He needed stitches for the injury but there's nothing major aside from that. After he regains consciousness, we will run some more scans and examinations on him. If we don't find anything, then it means he's not in any immediate danger," the doctor explained slowly.

Rukia almost sighed with relief, had not the doctor added, "He'll be able to go home right away after that, but he needs rest. Also, his memory might be fuzzy, and he might forget some things. That's just a possibility."

"I see," Yoruichi said. Isshin was quiet until now.

"Please call the nurse when he wakes up," the doctor said before leaving the room.

Rukia moved to the patient's bed, looking intently at Ichigo. She put her hands on top of Ichigo's left hand and held it.

Yoruichi and Isshin looked at each other in a meaningful glance and decided to leave the room, too.

She held his hand carefully, putting them in front of her chest, of her heart.

"Please.. Ichigo.. I hope.. It's nothing serious.." her voice cracked at the last word, and she found herself crying again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, this was a really short one. The next chapter will be up real soon. I promise. :D I just have to edit it again, for sure~ **

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please, pretty please, post reviews :] It's the only thing that means a reward to me ~ Else I'll end up Rukia dying. HAHA! Just kidding. But please, please post reviews~ ^^**

**And before I forget, a bunch of thanks to the last chapter's reviewers :] Yeah, I know I'm really slow at updating heheh.. You can blame me all you want coz I am really really lazy xD **

**And I'm sorry if the story's progress is becoming dull. *_* ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10: Chocolate Almond

**A/N: Finally! Darn it, I'm supposed to post this last night but I fell asleep -.- [I could've posted this this morning, too but I have longer time using the laptop at night...] So, here you go. Sorry for my tardiness T_T **

**Enjoy! And as a treat, I'm posting two chapters today :D Isn't that fun? LOL**

**So here goes.. **

**

* * *

**

**Ice Cream**

**- Chocolate Almond**

_"So, she's in the hospital?" a smirk followed the statement._

_"It seems like the boy she is with got an accident. And the lady accompanied the boy to the hospital. Also-"_

_"What? Why the heck would the boy get in an accident?" The overly-expressed question was ignored._

_"Ma'am, there was also a woman, named Shihoin Yoruichi (according to my sources) who helped them."_

_A snort was heard as a reply. "Tsk. It shouldn't have gone like this! The lady should be the one in an accident! I should've known better! That boy is trouble. After three months, if the lady is still alive, or so, all the Kuchiki wealth would be passed to her! Dammit. In this case, even if she dies after a year, she would be the one to choose whom the wealth will be passed on to! Ugh. Our chances of getting at least a quarter of riches would expectedly be zero percent!"_

_"You mean, **YOUR** chance," the man with his hair tied up thought to himself. _

_"What do you say about this? We need another plan,"_

_The man could only nod at this._

_**.......**_

Rukia was sitting beside Ichigo's bed, with her head on the bed while holding Ichigo's hand. For a moment, Ichigo's index and middle finger moved, with the thumb slightly caressing Rukia's hand. As a light-sleeper, Rukia woke up immediately at the sudden action. She stood up to look at his face.

His face showed a feel of discomfort and pain. She waited for him to open his eyes. Her shoulders trembled a bit, until Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Unknowingly, a small smile crept into her face as she turned around and called for a nurse and Yoruichi and Isshin too.

"W-where am I?," Rukia heard him say.

"Ah, don't move!," Isshin told him. "You've gotten your head hit, remember?"

Rukia looked at him and noticed some scratches on his arms. "Eh?," Ichigo said.

"Wait, wait! I've got this," Yoruichi started before asking Ichigo a few questions. "What is your name and your age?"

"Why do I have to answer that? I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, 18."

"Your birthday is on?"

"July 15."

"Today is?"

"It's uhh.. May 18."

"Good, good. Do you know who am I?" Ichigo looked at his dad, trying to remember this woman since he told him about her a few times before. Judging from the dark purple hair and tanned skin, he knew it was Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Shihoin-san?"

"Yeah, right. And this pretty woman is how old?"

_Ah, everything's becoming clearer now._ "You are on the line of forty years if you left two decades ago. That's my calculation since dad mentioned your age before, too."

Yoruichi glared at Isshin, irritated at him for telling Ichigo the truth. "Isshin! Dammit, I'm not that old!" Then followed a kick on Isshin's face.

"Hey what was that about? I just told him the truth!"

A nurse entered the room and checked Ichigo. Everyone else was silent for the moment, or else they would be told to shut up since the nurse doesn't really look that... friendly.

After a few minutes, the nurse told them that they can accompany him to go home and that he should rest some more at home and maybe skip classes for a day or two. The nurse left them quickly after telling them that.

Ichigo was looking at Rukia. She hadn't spoken a word til now.

"Rukia," he spoke in a low voice. She looked at him, giving him a questioning gaze. Even Isshin and Yoruichi looked at him with the same expression.

Rukia walked to Ichigo and was about to say something when Ichigo said, "Are you hurt?"

Rukia could feel the guilt welling up in her heart again. She bit her lower lip fiercely, trying to avoid crying. She kept looking at the white floor of the room like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "S-Sorry... I-I'm really, really sorry."

Ichigo looked at her confoundedly. "What are you saying?"

Rukia gripped her hands firmly. "I, I'm really sorry about this. I was the reason this happened to you. S-Sorry, really..." The last word almost came out as a faint whisper but it was heard nonetheless.

"Rukia-chan? Are you alright?," Isshin asked her while Yoruichi tried to hold her still.

**.........**

"Where is Rukia?" a slam on the door was heard, as a woman who looks almost exactly like Rukia came in, together with a tall man with long, dark hair and gray eyes, looking relaxed.

Rukia turned around, and saw them. "Mom?" Hisana saw Ichigo on the hospital bed.

"Ichigo-kun! What happened? Are you alright?"

"Hisana, don't startle everyone like that," the man with long hair spoke. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's father. And Hisana is her mother," he cooly explained.

"WHAT? Your her father? But I overheard Orihime saying you are Rukia's brother!," a look of disbelief was clearly shown on Ichigo's face.

"Orihime-chan, ne? Ah, she always get most of the things wrong. Does Byakuya really look that young?" Hisana gave out a small giggle before turning to Rukia. "Rukia, tell me what happened."

Rukia looked at her, with her eyes red and cheeks wet with tears. "It's my fault.. It was.." Before she could finish, she decided to ran out of the room.

_No._

_No._

_No! _

_I hate this! I hate everything!_

_I should never let him be my friend in the first place!_

She just couldn't say it. She wanted everything to be over, she wanted the feeling of guilt to be gone. She wanted this pain to just go away.

Ichigo might have been hit hard by a car, but through it all, Rukia was the one who is really hurting.

**........**

Yoruichi and Isshin told Hisana and Byakuya the things that have happened. Hisana felt really bad about Ichigo's injuries. Byakuya, as always showed no discomfort about what had happened.

"But everything's fine, Ichigo's fine right now." Isshin said.

"Isshin, you are a doctor, why didn't you just treat him at your clinic?"

"Ah, well, I wasn't there. Rukia-chan was with him so I didn't know about it at first, but thanks to Yoruichi, he was brought here."

"I see," Hisana let out a smile. "If you don't mind, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I don't approve of Rukia having your son as a friend. Pleae end their friendship at once," this time, Byakuya spoke in his low voice.

Hisana was shocked at this. "Byakuya! It's not what I meant!"

She tried to explain. "Because you see.."

"Hisana." It came out as a command, almost. But Hisana just had to explain and ignored her husband. Then, she continued.

"You see, Rukia is..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ja, there it is. :D Next chapter will be up shortly. :D **

**REVIEW PLEASE :] Arigatou! **


	11. Chapter 11: Cherry

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 11. :D Enjoy! As promised, I posted it really quick. And I'm really sorry (again) for posting short, short chapters. The next chapters will be longer than usual *hint hint* **

**And, I'm quite sure I mentioned in my profile that I hate Hisana and Byakuya being together [BYAKUYA'S MINE! DARN IT!] but writing Hisana as a good character made me feel good about her. So I'll forget about hating her for the mean time. Hmm.. Maybe I should just let her die in this fanfic and that's where I appear, replacing her! HAHAHA! **

***I'm becoming crazier again by the minute~ Forgive me :3 **

**Here, ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Ice Cream**

**- Cherry**

"You see, Rukia is in a really big danger. We have recently found out about this, but I honestly did not think that things would go this way. I mean, Rukia has leu-, a serious disease and I thought maybe people could be a bit considerate but-"

"Hisana, get to the point," Byakuya cut her off. He was feeling disappointed a bit by Hisana being so talkative like this. He trusted these people and it made him more pissed off since he doesn't want to trust people so easily.

_What are they talking about? I should be listening, too! But the only thing I heard was Byakuya getting mad or something. And then they're suddenly so quiet! _

_Ugh. I hate this. I wanna get out of here now!_

"Alright. Byakuya inherited all his wealth from his.. Let's say, ancestors. And he decided to give all of it to Rukia, in three months time. All the documents and such have been signed and then we found out that because of Rukia's current situation, she'd only be alive for a year," Hisana let out a muffled sniff.

"And if she, however got the riches, she would still have some months keeping them, but then, before she dies, she would have to sign some contracts so that she can give the said money to a person she trusts. Right now, a lot of people who are relatives suddenly showed up. Most of them already found out about Rukia and her condition, and so, as we have thought, they are trying out different plans for Rukia to die earlier." Tears already flowed from her eyes but she kept on speaking.

"It really pains me to know this. After all, I'm her mother, and I should keep my eyes on her often, but I have work, and so does Byakuya which keeps us away from her. I-I just want everything to turn out well. I don't want my daughter to live a dangerous life like this, and she only has a little amount of time to live..."

Hisana cried and Byakuya put his arm around her shoulders, somewhat comforting her.

"Does Rukia know anything about her being targetted?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well, that we don't really know. But I think she has an idea. That's why she never really mingled with anyone for a long time. Her friends are only those who work at the same place as hers."

"Rukia is in a really bad condition, you know. But why let her work there? Wouldn't she get tired and restless?"

Hisana looked at Byakuya, as if asking him for an answer. He sighed deeply before saying, "It is Rukia's wish. She knew that she only has a little time to live, and so, we let her do what she wanted."

"Ah."

**.......**

_Run._

_Just keep on running. _

By now, Rukia is really tired. It was almost the middle of the night and she was running like a maniac on the streets. At this time of night.

_Home! I wanna go home!_

_I.. I want to be alone for a moment.._

She stopped to look around. She looked and looked, searching for something that might lead her to her house.

She saw a playground just a few walk from where she was standing.

_The playground! I remember this place... _

_It was the same place where I played with a boy with the same hair color as Ichigo! He was with her mother, a beautiful woman with long hair tied neatly at the back of her head. _

Rukia's eyes widened in realization. So, she had met Ichigo before. That's why she felt something when she saw him for the first time in the ice cream shop. That's why she wanted to be close to him. That's why she trusted him easily. That's why she felt really guilty about what happened.

_Ah! Theses thoughts are making me dizzy!_

"Oooh, what a pretty girl," Rukia turned her head to see who it was. She saw a bulky man with a disgusting face and beard that almost covered his face. He was holding a bottle of gin. He wore a grin on his ugly face, and reeks of the smell of alcohol.

Rukia gave out a snort and the man looked at her again. "Now, now, don't be rude." He threw the bottle of gin and seized Rukia by her hands as he tried to obstruct her, not giving her a chance to go.

She tried to fight the man with her remaining strength. She would never want to do this, but decided nonetheless to bite the man's stubby hand. The man let out a shout at the pain and tried to pry his hand away from her mouth. When Rukia finally let go, she found this as a chance to free herself and run.

She almost got away but the man got his hands on her arms again. "Stop being so rude to an old man like me, come on, give some respect, we'll have a good time together, you know."

Rukia wanted to puke, hearing those words. She felt like she is losing her strength, she didn't have the energy to fight the big man. The big, old man. She shouted. And shouted again.

"Oi, you damn bastard. Stop it, it's disgusting!"

A crash was heard and Rukia saw blood from the man's head. Another person, perhaps a guy (judging from the voice) smashed the bottle of gin on the pervert's head.

He let go of Rukia as she fell, like a sheet of paper, due to lack of strength, with ragged breaths coming out of her mouth.

"Are you alright? Hey!" the person who helped her asked her. She looked up and saw a man who looks kind of weird, with crimson red hair and tattoos as his brow. She observed him for a while and saw that his arms were also covered with tattoos.

She breathed in deeply before saying, "Thank you."

"Aren't you Kuchiki Rukia? I'm Renji by the way. Come on, I'll take you home." Rukia could only nod at this before her sight deceived her, replacing everything with darkness.

She fell unconscious.

The man carried her and went to his car. Then, he reached for his cellphone and called someone.

**........**

"Isshin-san, Yoruichi-san, thanks a lot for understanding. As for the bills here, we would be glad to pay them for you." Hisana bowed and dragged Byakuya away. Isshin and Byakuya could hear something like, "We need to find Rukia," as the two walked away.

"I pity her daughter," Yoruichi sighed. She looked at her watch, 12:52. "By the way, I really should get going. Urahara's been waiting for a really long time."

Isshin turned to her and said, "You could have left earlier, you know. Thanks a lot for the help, Yoruichi."

She smiled before turning her back and waved at Isshin. "See ya later."

Isshin went back to Ichigo and asked him if it would be alright for them to go now. But, Ichigo did not answer him, instead, he asked his dad some things.

"Dad, what were you talking about?"

"Ah, well, it was a really important matter, but I'll tell you everything when we get home."

Ichigo seemed to not believe his dad. And so, he did not speak a single word after that.

"Oh, come on, son. I'm gonna tell you everything, don't give me that look. Right now, I just wanna go home and get some rest. You too."

Ichigo nodded as Isshin asked for some nurses to accompany Ichigo to the parking lot where Isshin left his car. He could even see some of the nurses practically oggling at his son's handsomeness. He smirked at this. Of course, he got it from me, he thought.

"Dad, by the way, where did Rukia go?"

"That, I don't know but Byakuya and Hisana are already looking for her. I hope nothing bad happens to her."

Ichigo said a simple, "Yeah" even though deep inside, he was worrying for her a lot. Her actions earlier were really weird.

Ah, for two people who had just became friends for a day, a lot of things sure did happen quickly.

_Please let her be ok. _

_Please._

**.........**

_"Yeah? What's the matter? Why are you calling at this time of night? Err, day? Ugh. Whatever." a voice of a woman spoke, her annoyance showing clearly from the way she answered the call. _

_"I have Kuchiki Rukia with me, Ma'am," _

_The woman smiled almost evilly before saying, "Good. But how did you end up being with her, anyway?"_

_"I just happened to pass by this certain street and I saw a man sexually harassing a really.. Petite girl. So I just helped her out. And then she fell unconscious."_

_"Ah. That is really good news. Good, good news. I'm glad."_

_"I am taking her to the Kuchiki Manor."_

_"You probably should. I just thought of a plan. How about.."_

_"I got it Ma'am." A click and then the line went dead._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Hehe, I really like this chapter :D I dunno why. Ja, I hoped you like this, too :3**

**Reviews, ne? Reviews are love! Thanks a lot for those who continued reading this up to now. I love you, guys!**

**Anyways, school brigade is nearing and so are school days, so I might be busy starting next week... But I'll try to update as often as I can. But then, once school starts, this fanfic will be on hiatus, I guess. And I will be back writing after ten months -.- **

**Oh well. But I promise to update this until before June 14 as much as I can. **


	12. Chapter 12: Honey Almond

**A/N: Finally! I've had time to post this - Chapter 12. Whew. I've been busy going back and forth to school this week! School brigade and such. And a few days before school starts... again. I do hope I could at least post until chapter 15 here. I HOPE. T_T **

**Really sorry for the lack of update, coz school is already dragging on even though it is officialy [should be, at least] still vacation! We gotta repair some things in school and clean and stuff. And I still have to put margins on each page of my notebooks[I'm done with that actually]! BAM! But I still need to put labels on each of my ntbks.. I just wanna get some rest already! Huhuhu...**

***Enough Drama* Enjoy this!**

* * *

**Ice Cream**

**- Honey Almond**

I hesitantly opened my eyes as I tried to sit on whatever I'm sleeping on.

The first thing I saw was a large rabbit hanging on the deep violet wall in front of me. Beside it was a round wall clock telling me that it was already 2:55 or something. I looked up and realized that the ceiling was white, with prints of Chappy the Bunny. Streaks of light were already visible inside my bedroom. Someone must have walked in and pulled the curtains.

I can't remember fully how I was able to go home and rest. But I don't wanna think about it. I'm just glad I had a good sleep.

I reached for my cellphone which was on top of the dresser beside my bed and scanned if there were new messages. There were three. Two from Orihime and one from an unregistered number.

I quickly checked Orihime's messages (asking me if I'm alright and that I should go back to Urahara's shop) before reading the last message.

It said:

_Rukia, r u alright? Where r u now?_

I'm feeling a little dizzy right now but I decided to reply anyways. I typed a message saying, "_Who the heck are you_?" and sent it to whoever it was. After that, I stood up, leaving my bed as I reach for the door to go downstairs.

**...**

Yesterday was a really tiresome day. Dad told me to get some more sleep that's why I woke up at around 2:30 and took a bath afterwards. He told me that the accident might make my memory a little fuzzy but I guess I haven't forgotten anything.

I searched around for my cellphone and saw it underneath my bed. Damn, what kind of idiot would put his belongings under the bed? I almost want to strangle myself.

Sighing, I checked it to see if anybody sent me messages. There were five of them.

Two from Ishida asking me if I'm alright and that I should just skip classes on Monday to make sure. Another from Chad telling me to get well and another from stupid Keigo asking me how hot the nurses were. The last one which seems to be the newest message was from Rukia. I saved her number and texted her after I got home with Dad last night.

I eagerly opened it to see what her reply was.

_Who the heck are you?_

I stared at the message longer than I can imagine. So, Rukia can be like this, too? I laughed at myself for thinking this. Well, I can see it's my fault for not introducing myself.

But somehow, I managed to send a good reply to her. Or so I guess. Then, I went downstairs to cook up some food since the twins are probably in school and goat-face would be in his office...

**...**

Mom, dad and a guy with an amusing hairstyle (it almost surpassed Ichigo's orange hair) were talking in the living room. I should also go there, too but decided to just take a peek and eavesdrop. I'm a bad girl.

Even so, I think the guy looked familiar. I must have met him somewhere. Besides, he won't be welcome here if he's not of any importance. I thought about it deeply. I don't even remember how I got home last night. All I remember was that there's an ugly old man who...

Oh, I get it! The things that happened suddenly went flashing into my mind. I ran away.. Ran away from Ichigo because I'm feeling guilty. Why would I not be? I was the sole cause of all these.. These incidents.. Accidents..

I bit my lip suddenly, drawing blood as I tried to stop myself from crying. I have never been so... weak... I have never been like this before! It's all Ichigo's fault! For being so nice.. For being so friendly.. For being stupidly good-looking! For being so freakin' stupid as to go along with me!

What the heck am I thinking?

I put my hands in front of my mouth so that no one would notice my lips. I wiped my eyes quickly, before looking around if some maids are walking around here. Then I listened to the conversation going on as I hid myself behind the wall that separates the living room from the hallway.

"Arigatou, Renji-kun! I am so glad that you kept our Rukia-chan safe! There were some problems at the hospital and when we arrived, she suddenly ran away. We were so worried, right, Byakuya?" I heard my mom say but I did not hear any reply from my dad. Just a low "Hn." and I bet he might be nodding somehow.

Then I heard a laugh, "Really, Kuchiki-sama! You don't need to thank me over and over again. I'm also feeling good because Rukia-chan isn't in any trouble anymore. That old man from last night was really gross, though."

"Oh! You are really so sweet Renji-kun!"

"I'll be taking my leave now, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, Kuchiki Hisana-sama. But, can I have your permission to go back here next time? Or meet Rukia?"

There was a deafening silence that followed. I heard a sound coming from a chair, must be where they were sitting. But there's the sofa, why don't they just use it? It's more comfortable there, anyways.

I saw a shadow looming on the opening to the living room so I quickly ran back to my room. I don't want any of them seeing me like a strange stalker or something.

As I sat on my bed, I, again reached for my cellphone. I always leave it on top of my dresser or on my bed, I don't mind leaving it anywhere as long as it's in my bedroom. Because, I'm sure no one would get it here. The maids don't have that much gut, you know?

I received another message from the unregistered number.

_It's Ichigo. Sorry for bothering you, I haven't even told u my num. It's my first time sending u a message, so how r u?_

I stared at the screen of my cellphone, unable to believe that it was Ichigo who texted me. And that I replied so rudely at him! Even so.. He replied as if my message wasn't that rude or something.. I can feel something thumping so fast and loud in my chest. I'm a really bad person! I know, I know.

I gotta apologize..

**...**

Something vibrated in the rear pocket of my pants. My cellphone. I hurriedly took it as I read a new message from Rukia. She was apologizing for her reply earlier. It was just that she often get messages from unregistered numbers that she felt somewhat conscious. And then I read something that made me feel warm inside.

_How are you? Are you alright now? Are you at home? I'll go visit you.. It's just beside your dad's clinic, ryt? I'm really sorry for causing all those trouble.. _

She's coming over? Deep down, I'm really happy after reading that. But, I'm worried that she might run away again because of what happened to me. I don't really think it's her fault for my injuries.. I'd feel worse if I hadn't done that. And the only thing that I can reply to her was "_Yes._"

I quickly washed the dishes and stuff I used while eating and then went back to my room to get into some better clothes. After that, I went to dad's clinic and told her that someone's coming over. He immediately asked me who it was and when I told her it's Rukia, his face went serious for a moment then I saw him fell limp on the floor, hugging himself while wiggling, chanting something like "I'm so thankful! Ichigo's a man! Girls are starting to come! Oh yeah! Grandbabies, grandbabies..."

And I left him the way he was and went to the living room, waiting for a certain girl. As soon as I sat on the couch, the door opened again and dad went in. He really look serious this time.

"What is it, dad?"

"I'm gonna tell you something.. About what Rukia-chan's parents and I talked about."

I nodded, telling my father to continue as he told me everything. My eyes almost went wide as dad revealed everything.

**...**

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that, Renji-kun. My husband is.. in a rather crabby mood, he had not enough sleep since last night. Anyways, you can go here anytime you want! And I don't mind if it's you who will be a friend to Rukia, you saved her, so it's our thanks."

This woman, who looks exactly like her daughter smiled at me as she said those words. She's quite easy to fool. But I don't know about her husband. As the rumors said, he's a really uptight man and definitely hard to reach. But I'm glad I got through his wife in a really quick pace. I was even quite shocked when they asked me to sleep over one of their guest rooms which looks like a special hotel room. They should be real happy I didn't jump on their daughter. Too sad, that wasn't part of the plan madam told me.

I smirked and said goodbye to this Kuchiki Hisana and she went with me til we reached the gates. But just before I got out, Hisana grabbed my arm as she, again, smiled and asked for my full name. I thought for a while before I told her my name.

"It's... It's Minamoto Renji."

"Then, can you tell me where you live? Or where you work? You look quite like a busy man." She must be referring to my car. Well, I'm 21 so it's just good to have my own car and job. But then, if I tell her where I live and work, she'll definitely sense something wrong. So I gave her all false answers.

"I live in an apartment, not that far from here and beside it is where I work. It's a small printing press."

"So you mean you work at the Minamoto Printing Press? Wow! That's a good place to work!" She reached for my back as high as she can, and patted it. I felt like a greasy dog after that. But I gave her a smile anyways.

Then, I got into my car and left the place. I'm gonna call madam and tell her about everything.

I know that she'll be really happy about this.

**...**

After receiving Ichigo's message, I took a bath and changed into more suitable clothes. For once, I actually felt better after what happened. I just hope I won't run away after seeing him again.

I put on a pink sleeveless dress that reaches up to my knees and a white pair of sandals. I got my bag and went downstairs to tell mom and dad I'm going to Ichigo's house. I'm sure they'd allow me.

As I got back to the living room, I saw my mom going back here (maybe from the garden?). She beamed as she saw me and hugged me. She asked me a few times if I'm feeling a little better and I kept telling her I'm fine.

"Don't feel guilty, anymore, ok?" Then she patted me on my head as I nodded and asked her for permission to go to Ichigo's house. She beamed even more and called for the maids and a driver to get the car ready for me.

As we walk to the car, she told me about Renji, the guy who saved me. I told her that I'm thankful for what he did.

"Would it be fine if Renji will also be your friend?"

I looked at my watch and answered my mom without thinking since I told Ichigo I'd be there after 45 minutes.

"Yes."

And then I got inside the car. I saw my mom waving at me and as we left the Kuchiki Manor.

I almost fell asleep inside the car when it suddenly stopped and the driver told me we're there. I asked him to come pick me up at around 7 pm and I saw him wrote it on a piece of paper which he kept inside the car.

**...**

I heard the screeching noise of a car outside and looked out the window. The car looks expensive, so I guess Rukia might already be here. I went outside and saw her coming out of the said car.

She was wearing a simple dress.. But I think she looks really good in it. I mean.. She would look fine with whatever. I caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she looks quite better than yesterday.

As she stood up and walked to me, she smiled.

"Hey."

I answered her with a smirk.

"So, you're already fine, huh? I was really weird yesterday.. right?"

I looked at her and again, I can feel that all those guilty feelings are coming back to her.

"Well, uhh.. Not really. But you don't have to be so problematic over it. It's past, alright?"

She looked up at me and I can see pools of tears that were threatening to fall from those beautiful eyes of hers. I instinctively reached for her face as I dried those tears and she looked at me.

After that, we continued walking. Everything's so silent again. I keep on looking at her every freakin' second that I felt like a creep.

This part of our lot is quite rocky so seeing someone fall or trip isn't a surprise. I was looking down and then I saw quite a big rock and Rukia stepped on it. She almost fell over, had I not been there to catch her. I heard her squeak a little. Her face looked really surprised and almost red (as if I wasn't blushing, too!). Her eyes were looking at me intently and as soon as I looked back at her, she closed them and I suddenly felt my heart racing faster than before. She clung unto me with those beautiful arms and hands. She was also biting on her lower lip.

Looking at her right now, I saw how vulnerable she is.

Damn it.

At the very moment, I decided.

_I want to protect her. _

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So, that's it. It's the first time I wrote this in their own perspective and I think it's not that difficult, although my writing is no better than before T_T **

**But then, this might be the only chapter wherein I'll be writing their own thoughts.. **

** Please tune in for the next chapter! I promise I'll post it soooooooooon~ ;P Ohhh... It might take quite long before I reveal who that "Madam" Renji often says is. And Hisana is so hyper-like xD I really wanna change that Hisana to me! Must be why I wrote her here with that kind of attitude (that's just like me). **

**Thanks to the people who posted reviews in chapters 10 and 11 :D**

_**Yeah**_

_**Jimy and Steph the book lovers: You're Welcome :]**_

_**CottonballLOL: Your review made me laugh. Hahaha :D **_

_**DanceoftheWhiteMoon: I was supposed to have Ichigo rescue Rukia but then, Renji won't make much of an appearance so I changed my mind ^.^**_

_**headyzest: Hmm.. Well, there's more to it, so keep reading :] **_

_**neko P: Wah Nee-chan! Renji IS the bad guy! Don't worry, I'll make him have a change of heart xD**_

_**1290r5: No more death threats... Well, I was planning to kill Rukia sooner or later.. so.. Just kidding :P Hahaha~ *sigh* I'm GONNA be busy with school.. Huhuh T_T **_

_**RozenPitch: I love you for liking this chapter! :D**_

_**Blackteaplease: I love you for liking the last two chapters XD Rukia dying? Hmm... Maybe I'd let her die here after all :P:P**_

_**YOH**_


	13. Chapter 13: Hard Times

**Dear Everyone,**

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed with this. It's not a chapter... **

**It's just my stupid excuse. I will be leaving this in hiatus for a few months. If I get a break from school this November or December, I promise to post a chapter as early as I can. **

**By then, I will promise to post longer chapters, too. **

**I am really sorry for doing this. But then again, sooner or later, I might just delete this T_T**

**So, I'm really, really sorry! You can curse me all you want, I know it's my stupid fault. **

**And also, I've written a new fanfic about IchiRuki, too. I hope you could check it out even though there are only two chapters. **

***Oh, if I don't have anything to do during weekends, I might just be able to post a chapter :] But I can't promise to post anything weekly. Just watch out.**

**Thanks you for understand :* **

**You can curse me all you want, but please don't hate me T_T **

**~ ImtheBrideofBYAKUYA [Nica-chan] **

**Ja mata ne minna-san! And.. Ganbatte to me ^.^ **


	14. Chapter 14: Double Dutch

**A/N: Heya guys! It's me. Uhmm~~ I see I haven't been updating my fanfics for a while though I promise to update every, y'know, free time I have. But as usual, though I may have free time, my mind's always in a wreck making me uncomfortable and unconfident with the things I write. So, here's a chapter for you all.**

**I tried to make it long.. because I am deeply sorry for failing to update even at least once during my break.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Ice Cream**

**- Double Dutch**

"Ah, you're back."

I turned to look at my mom before managing a smile. "Where's dad?" I asked as I sit on the couch comfortably, before reaching over one of the couch pillows. It's a Sunday but is surely is another busy day for him. As always. But I'd surely appreciate it if we could spend more days together. Why did I even ask mom about it though I already know the answer? It's quite a conversation starter, though.

"Work as usual. But he told me last night he won't be home 'til Friday. He had some matters that need reviewing as soon as possible, plus a few meetings in Hong Kong."

"So you mean dad's abroad? Hmm.. Will he bring back souvenirs?" I said to mom with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Maybe. So how's work? You didn't get too tired today? Besides, you're quite talkative today, dear." I walked over to her and looked at what she's doing in the kitchen. So, mom's baking a cake.

I looked at the table and saw that there was a baked one already, with design and stuff. "Mind if I taste the icing?"

"Hang on, I'll slice that cake for you." She reached over a small knife and began cutting the cake slowly. It was quite reddish on the outside with white icing so I had no idea it was a chocolate cake. I just realized it was when I saw the slice of cake mom gave me and the inside was oozing with chocolate. It looked really delicious. Just as I was sitting before the counter, I gave her a short thanks and started eating the goody. "You're great mom. I love it!"

"Of course, Rukia. That's why I managed to get Byakuya to marry me." I saw her winked at me before calling some maids to clear up the unsightly mess she had done in the kitchen. She's good when it comes to the finished products but her way of cooking, baking or whatever could lead to disasters. Yet, she insists for the maids' not to help unless it is for cleaning up.

I quietly went to my bedroom to take a shower. I simply threw my small bag on top of my bed and went to one of my cabinets to get a towel. I was searching for the one with bunny designs on it when I heard my phone ringing. I closed the door of my cabinet before rushing to answer my phone.

"_Good evening_."

"Ah, Ichigo! Good evening!" I knew it would be him. No. I knew it was him. I could clearly recognize his voice. Besides, he's the only one who calls around this time. It's like his calls have been a normal occurrence to me. I feel comfortable talking to him and I hope Ichigo feels the same way, too. Isn't it normal to hope for this kind of thing? I mean, we are somewhat close friends.

"_Uh, I called because I.. My sister Yuzu wants to talk to you. Or something like that. Hang on," _I heard him say. But before I could answer, or do anything in that manner, I heard his sister's lively voice.

"_Ne, ne! Rukia-chan! I miss you!_"

"Oh, Yuzu, I can say the same to you! How are you?"

"_I'm fine. But I'm bored! Nee, when will you come visit us again? I'd surely want to try cooking with you. Oh and onii-chan's been somewhat grumpy these last few days. Said it was exams but I'm sure he misses you!"_

I heard Ichigo say "Shut up!" and I could already imagine the situation in their house right now. It sure feels nice to have a sister. "Really?" I let out a small laugh. "I'll go to your house next time. If I have free time, ok? Wait for it! And tell Ichigo he should not be ashamed of missing me. We're friends after all."

Yeah, we're friends. Thinking about it, saying that we're only friends seems somewhat strange. _Just friends? _But it's too early to be thinking about this kind of thing, no?

"_Of course! But I surely want to have a sis like Rukia-chan! It's fun when you're around."_

"I would love to be your sister! And how's Karin and your dad?"

"_Ah, Karin's away, having her club trip for three days. And Dad's been noisy as usual. But he's over at some doctors' meeting right now. It's just onii-chan and I here. Anyways, do go here sometime! I have to cook food for us now. Bye-bye Rukia-chan!" _She even managed to kiss me through the phone, since I heard some smooch-like sounds. I laughed before telling her goodbye. Then I heard Ichigo's voice.

"_When will you come here?" _

"Hmm.. I don't really know. Why don't **you **come over here?" I smiled while saying it but it was an awkward silence that followed.

"S-sorry-"

"_Is it-" _We spoke at the same time so I told him to speak first but he was stubborn, telling me to speak first. I finally got him to say what he was supposed to say when I told him I won't talk to him if he won't speak.

"_I-Is it alright for me to go there? Uhh I mean, not now. Maybe later? Urgh, I mean tomorrow?" _Is he maybe embarrassed talking about this?

"Heeh~ of course. Hey listen, I'll go take a shower now so I'll try call you back later, ok?"

"_Err, alright. Goodnight!" _As usual, before I could say goodbye, the call was already cut off. I looked at my phone's screen. It said that my conversation with him lasted for seven minutes and some seconds. Why is it that I want to talk to him more? Even though I was the one who said that I'll do something?

I reached over my pocket mirror and looked at my reflection. Darn, why are my cheeks red? Am I maybe.. Embarrassed talking to him? But why would I be? I mean, there's no reason to be. I mean, I just.. I just like his voice that's all.

I sound so stupid now. If mom sees me, she'll probably tease me about it. I really gotta shower to cool myself down.

* * *

"Renji, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, of course Ma'am. It's just an easy plan. But I need back-up in case it fails." I heard a snort before the woman I was talking to responded.

"Well, that settles. This time I could have my revenge on that bastard… _Kuchiki Byakuya._ So, what was it again?"

I sighed. "I'll just befriend the girl, Rukia. Her family, especially her naïve mother thinks I am a.. _friend. _However, once I get to the better side of things, I'm sure Rukia would have fun going out with me. It will take some days, but it will be worth it."

She flicked her bangs before looking straight at me. "Make sure everything ends well, you are dismissed."

I smirked for a moment before returning to my quarter. I'm pretty sure things would go well. I already gained the trust of Kuchiki Rukia's mother. With that as a starting point, I know this plan would be a success. But I really don't want to participate in this kind of thing in the first place. If not for my dad's fault. What a coward running away from his debt. And now I am being forced to work with this woman's unsightly plans. I am not happy but if doing so would help me get away from her, help me untie the lines connecting me with her, I'd gladly do so. And I better do it fast.

I want freedom.

* * *

_**Sigh.**_

Ichigo's restless sigh echoed throughout his bedroom. He turned to the window unknowingly before sighing again. He really needed to let himself be occupied by something or else he'd go crazy. Clicking a button on his cellphone, he stared at its screen.

_Recently Dialled Number:_

_Rukia K. – 1 – 65xxxxxx_

_Call Duration: 00:07:12_

_**Just 7 minutes? It's so short. Darn Yuzu, I should be the one to talk to Rukia. But isn't it good? She seems to like Rukia very much. Then it won't be a problem if-**_

He suddenly stopped whatever it was in his mind. Did he just suddenly think of having Rukia as more than a friend? But it has only been a month and a half that they have been friends. Wouldn't it be weird to rush things? But he knew, deep inside, he's already starting to like her. He liked her the first time their eyes met, the first time their hands touched each other. Something just went off inside him the moment he laid his eyes on the short girl.

He really can't stop thinking about her. Maybe if he talked to his dad about it, he'd be teased all over. But dammit, he can't stop his feelings. Sooner or later he might end up trying to ask her out. But he need to hurry up. He remembered the words from Rukia's mother. About her disease. About the people who are trying to harm her in more ways than one. He remembered that Rukia's life could only last for a year.. or less. He felt a pang of pain on his chest upon thinking about those things.

_**Dammit. I'm being too messed up these days.**_

Standing up, he scratched the back of his head before going downstairs to know whether Yuzu's done cooking already. He must be really hungry that he started thinking about weird stuff.

* * *

"Here's your order," Rukia told the girl in front of her. "Would you want some free candies with that?"  
"Ah, yes please. Thank you."

The girl in line carefully carried the tray with her order before leaving the counter. Rukia was about to welcome and asked the next customer's order when she heard Orihime's voice.

"Rukia! Come here for a moment."

"Ah, hang on Orihime."

"Naah don't bother. Let Tatsuki do that for a while." Rukia would've started making a big deal out of it when Tatsuki effortlessly walked over to her and asked the next person what his order would be. By then, Rukia got dragged by Orihime 'til they reached the back of the shop.

"Ne, ne. There's that guy with wild hair color again!" Orihime exclaimed happily.

_Ichigo? _

"Really? He came?" Rukia asked though the answer is already obvious. Orihime gave out a laugh before nodding. "Of course. Now go, the manager already said it's fine for you to go home."

"A-ah. I see. Thanks Orihime. Then, I'm off," she smiled at the girl and continued on her way to get her things. But the bubbly girl was following her.

"Eh? Orihime? What's the matter?"

"Rukia-chan.. Are you and that guy uhm.. like, you know.. In a relationship or something?" She asked while looking away. At this, Rukia shortly replied, "Of course not!" before receiving a hug from the said girl.

"Really? Then would it be fine for you to tell him about me? How about we get to know each other? Please help me out Rukia-chan!"

"Alright, alright." Rukia said, keeping her tone in order as to not alarm the girl. "I'll let you have uhm.. A meeting as soon as possible. Ok?"

"Ok. But isn't the time now fine? I'll go with you and you could just like, introduce us to each other!"

With second thoughts bugging her, Rukia just agreed and went out of the shop with her. She saw Ichigo standing near the entrance, his mobile phone being held in one hand and the other hand inside his pocket. He was wearing a blue shirt and simply, a pair of jeans.

"Ichigo!" Hearing this, he turned his head and walked towards the petite girl.

"Rukia," he smiled. "Let's go."

Rukia pinched his arm before pointing to the girl with her.

"Uhh, who is she? Looks familiar. I think her name's -" he was about to say the name in his mind but Rukia cut him off.

"Oh, she's a good friend of mine. Orihime Inoue. But you can call her Orihime, right?" she said as she turned her head at the beaming girl. "And Orihime, this is my friend, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded his head before the girl turned to her and waved rather.. hyper-actively.

"H-Hi Kurosaki-kun!"

"Hi Inoue-san," Ichigo replied shortly. "So, uhh, aren't you gonna go home now Rukia? Mind if I go with you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. How about you uhh—talk to her for now? I kinda have other stuff to do. So, later!" Hurriedly, she stepped away while carrying her bag and ran off. Upon reaching the road, she got hold of her phone and sent a message to Orihime wishing her good luck. She was looking at it as she was crossing the road. Unluckily, she's the only person right now.

_Well, I'm not really sure why I suddenly agreed but.. What the heck is this. Something somewhere inside of me hurts. Gotta ignore it. Hmm.. _

_But it's fine, nothing's going on with Ichigo and I. Won't I be stupid to think that maybe he has.. feelings for me? _

She mentally slapped her head as if to stop her thoughts from generalizing. She wants to think about those kind of things, but she felt as if it wasn't her place to do so. Yes, she likes Ichigo. Just that. As friends. So it's not wrong to let him talk to other girls, right? It's fine to leave Orihime and Ichigo alone, right? Nothing wrong there, right?

_Rukia! Get your priorities straight. You know if you get closer to Ichigo, things might get out of hand. It's better to avoid the next things that will happen.. _

But she knew, deep inside, that she already wanted to be more than friends. But really, _It's not my place to think of that.. _ She was deep in thought, momentarily forgetting that she was on her way to get to the other side.

A loud sound of a vehicle's horn got her attention and she would have been bumped by a delivery van if not for someone rushing to pull her back.

"Are you alright?" She heard as she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. "Don't go off crossing while looking at your phone!"

"S-Sorry.." She looked up and saw a familiar face. "R-Renji? A-Ah, thanks for that!" She quickly got herself away from him and pretended to brush her pants with her hands. Truthfully speaking, it doesn't feel like she can trust him. Though it was the second time this person saved her from danger.

"Yeah, just be careful next time. By the way, aren't you supposed to be with that brat who has a rather.. unpleasant hair color?"

"You mean Ichigo? But isn't your hair in a weird color too? Just kidding. I asked him to take his time and talk with my friend. Seems she's interested in him," she answered while putting her phone inside her bag.

"What about you?"

"Hmm.. W-what do you mean?"

"I mean if you like him or- Nothing. Pretend I never asked you anything. Bye." The red-haired man swiftly walked away from her but curiosity got the best of Rukia and so she decided to follow him.

"Hey! Wait for me! What ever did you mean by that?" She started to run, to catch up with him yet it felt like her head was starting to feel heavy. She slowly stopped in her tracks and sat on a bench nearby. "Just wait," she breathed in. "Renji!" She put her hands over her head as if trying to make the heaviness go away. As if it would stop the pain.

She felt as if her whole body's starting to get numb. Her consciousness might leave her again. She felt limp. She felt helpless. As if no one's going to be there for her anymore.

_Ichigo… _

"Rukia!"

It was the last thing she heard before losing her senses. Some people passing by watched the scene unfold in front of them.

A girl getting sick and a courageous man helping her. They saw him carry the girl carefully.

"Hey, are they a couple or what?"

"Is this a show?"

"Wow, isn't that cute?"

Various comments could be heard. Seems like they've become the subject of gossip around the place. "Out of the way!" The man's loud demand was heard and they made way for him. It seems like the girl's really in trouble now.

_Why'd you have a fever now? Stupid. Don't go working when you're sick. Though you are sick in the first place. Gotta bring her with me. Seems like my plan's starting to go well. Just you wait. _

* * *

_"Change of plans, ma'am. I have things under control. If possible, I can do this alone." _

_"Are you sure? Won't you need back-up?" _

_"No. That would be more suspicious. Hang on. I gotta bring her to my apartment." _

_"Hmph. Make sure everything's well. Or you'll suffer from the consequences."_

_"Yes, yes. Don't worry about me."_

_-beep-_

* * *

"So Kurosaki-kun! U-Uhm, may I know what your favorite color is?" with her adorable smile, she kept on asking Ichigo about various things. At first, she was completely shocked when Rukia left but extremely satisfied with it. It seems that she really has taken a liking to the guy. _It isn't wrong to do this, besides, Rukia gave me her consent and wait- Why should I have her consent in the first place? I mean nothing's going on with them, right? _

"I.. don't have any favorite colors," the flustered Ichigo answered shortly, looking around as if to spot Rukia and go away from this girl. She's getting pretty annoying now. It's been a while since she started asking questions that doesn't interest him even a bit. All he wanted to do is leave. But hey, isn't this Rukia's idea? Does this mean Rukia prefers him with other girls? Why would she do this? _Stop thinking too much, dammit! She probably just wants to help her friend. But God, this is getting pretty out of hand. I wanna leave now. _

"Ehh? Why not? My favorite color is purple and pink. Cute, right? Hey, you keep on looking at your phone. Is something the matter?"

_Finally! She noticed. I want to get out of here. _ "It seems like my sister wants me home. Got a load of stuff to do."

This suddenly perked up the interest of Orihime even more. "Is that so? Then why don't I go with you?"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. It's just that, isn't she feeling too familiar with him, and on such a short time together, too? He hated this moment. He doesn't even know what to say to the girl. Sure she looks harmless, but heck. She's just too goddamn troublesome. In all truth, Ichigo doesn't want to keep having a close relation with her. Her talkativeness beats Yuzu's. Though he's fine listening to his sister's blabbering anytime.

It's just too awkward of a moment. _Man, keep your cool._ He coughed before answering the girl, "Uhh actually, my sister's not home. She's staying at my aunt's house and she's telling me to go there now. I.. Uhh, sorry. I gotta go."

With that, he stood up and started to walk away, making sure that the girl did not follow him._ It's good that she did not ask for my number. Whew. _

_I wonder... Did I make him uncomfortable? But.. I thought everything's fine. Rukia-chan even sent me a good luck message. Is it because they are.. Maybe in a relationship after all? Besides, the way he looked at Rukia's retreating figure is disturbing.. Seems like he wanted to follow her.. Like a pesky dog._

"AHH! I don't wanna think about this kind of stuff! Why won't he look at me?" She pulled her hair in irritation but quickly regained her composure. She gathered her bag and stood up. She sighed again before she finally left the place. She wanted to tell Rukia about what happened but she's not in the mood to talk to anyone now.

Still, she's thankful that she had the chance to talk with Kurosaki Ichigo. Since the first time she saw him, she was intrigued by his hair. She thought he was good-looking. Her heart skipped a beat, if that was how falling in love at first sight happened. But she decided to be the "friendly girl" the first time she talked to him. As if she was not interested in him at all. It's called.. Being hard-to-get. But his eyes seem to only see her short friend. And of that, she is secretly jealous.

_But I bet they are not going out yet. So I still have chance to.. Confess or something. He won't respond to my "Hard-to-get" act, he won't respond to my friendly side. I wonder what I should do next time? Darn, I forgot to ask his number.. I'm so stupid... _

* * *

While walking, Ichigo fumed about the disturbance with meeting Rukia today. Didn't she think of his feelings while she thought of leaving him with that girl? Did she consider thinking about how he would feel? Did she even-

_God, I'm just so pissed off now. And what's with that girl wanting to know my type of girl? My favorite song? My favorite everything? She even wanted to go with me! What the heck. She's just like a pick-up girl or something. Ugh. And I especially went to pick Rukia up. I mean, didn't she tell me it's fine to go to her house? _

With his brows furrowed in a not-so-pleasant manner, he looked head on in front of him. Where the hell is he supposed to be going now? Should he go to Rukia's house? But won't that bother her, especially when she _just left him with Orihime to have a good time. _Keeping his hands inside his jeans' pockets, he straightly walked on, unaware of where to go. He just wanted to let this extremely dreadful feeling off his chest. He wanted to get rid of this foul aura he got when he was around that girl. Right now, he wanted to be with Rukia but he was.. _Angry? _

More like frightened. He doesn't know whether Rukia has feelings for him though he is quite sure she has. _I mean, her eyes, her expression, it's like.. She was expecting more when she came to my house.. Like.. I don't know. We're friends. But, isn't our friendship deeper than normal? It's different. _

He was completely appalled to the idea of being rejected by Rukia but heck, he knew the chances of him being declined is quite high. It's just been a month and a half since they met. But whenever he looks at her, his hopes are suddenly fueled up. Like he knew that deep inside, Rukia also likes him.

He shook his head because he clearly doesn't want to think of those stuff right now. He just wanted his... rage to go away. It felt like eating bleach talking to Orihime. He considered kicking the tree he just passed by. He considered shouting at the kids running around this time. Just who plays around here when it's so dark?

_Ring~_

Hearing his phone's ring, he picked it up and answered the call. It was his sister Yuzu who called him.

"O-Onii-chan! I have to tell you something!" Yuzu's shaky voice was evidence of the panic she's feeling right now. _I have a bad feeling about this.. _

"What is it? Do you need me home now?"

"No! I mean, Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan's missing right about now. I thought you're going to her house? Just what happened? Her mom called here telling me that she's not home yet. Her voice was trembling, to the point of crying. Onii-chan! Help her out!" He can already hear his sister's cry from the other line. At the same time, he's nervous. He doesn't know what to do. Where to start his search. He's utterly hopeless.

"I- Something came up! She left me. Anyway, I'm gonna start looking for her," he assured his sister as he cannot stand hearing her cries. It's unbearable. But it's more unbearable knowing that Rukia might be in danger this very moment.

"Please onii-chan! Make sure she's safe! I really liked being her friend, plus she said we're like sisters! Please onii-chan, do something!"

"Yes, yes. So I'm hanging up now. I'll search for her now."

"Good luck onii-chan.."

He ran as fast as he could and went back to the shop, turning around the corner as he knew that Rukia passed by there when she left. He knew that something happened back here. What if she was kidnapped? So much for telling himself last night that he would keep an eye on her as much as possible. So much for telling Rukia's dad the other, other day that he would help her in any way possible. That he would try to be with her on a daily basis. And he knew, that he's on the first step of failing. And he needs to avoid failing, he will surely find Rukia.

_I should'nt have allowed her to leave without me earlier. And today of all days, when no one picked her up. Except me. Yet I fucked everything up. Because I just stood there like an idiot when she just left. _

The feeling of guilt seeped in his heart and he felt like he won't be able to do anything now. But he would never give up. It's too early to do so.

He was running around the place when he caught sight of a cellphone under one of the benches. He went near it and examined, especially hoping that it was Rukia's.

He clicked one of the buttons and the screen lighted up. On the screen was an unsent message.

_To: Ichigo^3^ - 123xxxxxx  
Subject: Sorry.._

_Message:_

_I'm really sorry! But she asked me to let her talk with you.. I'll come back later, ok? Just message me back when everything's fine.  
Until then, I'll be waiting._

So it was really Rukia's cellphone. But why is it around here? Why is it left here? Where is she?

* * *

**A/N: Whew. This was the best I can do for now. Let's just say I'm super lazy. But I gave this chapter a really hard thought so it would turn out good and close to what I am expecting :P**

**I am kinda leaving this as a cliffhanger, til the next time I update which is maybe by the end of the month or on the first week of June. Don't hate me please!**

***Anyway, I just wanna explain that Ichigo and Rukia have been friends for a month and a half, so uhh, this story might take a load of chapters before it's done. They still have like, 10 months and a half to spend with each other but I want more of Rukia getting into danger :P **

**So, I hope this chapter is good enough. Thank you for reading! I might post another chapter by the end of the month. Please do not stop reading this until then! /kisses you all~**


End file.
